All The Thrill Seekers
by Oh-Juice
Summary: Finchel RP. Pretty heated. ;O


_Hey! This is a roleplay I was in a while ago, and the Rachel in it (I played Finn) was spectacular. I loved it. It's post-sectionals, and Rachel is now dating Jesse, except for that it was written before Hell-o premiered, so we did not know that Finchel would be dating yet or any of what happened during that episode, minus Jesse's appearance. We just assumed that she'd already be dating him happily. Anyways, it makes me happy reading it over, so I thought i'd post it! Sorry about the lower-case, but I felt it would be very tiresome to go through the entire thing and make it correctly capitalized... The format of the forum we were playing on had it go to lowercase automatically. Another thing is that we usually had the other person's quote before our post in italics so we knew where in the other person's post we were, so it might be a little hard to Anyways... Yep! That's it! Credit of Rachel posts goes to Karenn! Credit of Finn posts goes to moi!_

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 16 2010, 02:59 PM  
So Finn was in a bit of a funk. Yes, a funk. He didn't want to be here, at this stupid spring carnival. I mean, balloon dogs were cool and stuff, but he was allergic to pets, not to mention who was going to be there. He got to meet Rachel's boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Oh yay. Okay, he could openly admit this to his own mind now; he liked Rachel. A lot. And he was over quinn, and he was practically at the bottom of the school's foodchain now, so that wasn't a problem; he just waited too long, and this guy from vocal adrenaline had to go pick her up. He was most likely using her anyways. And that wasn't even just his non-existent jealousy talking either. Nope, not at all. Well, it was partially, but he did really care about if Rachel got hurt. I mean, they were friends, right? they'd decided it pretty recently, but still. That's what friends did. They looked out for other friends. Except when you are friends with a noah puckerman. But that was 's eyes were focused on a little blue slightly deflated balloon in the middle of a bullseye sort of design of balloons on one of the little stand's walls, and his arm was arched back until he let it swing forward, a dart flying out of his fingers. His eyes closed as he did it, almost like he was praying, and he heard a quiet little 'pop' of a balloon. He opened his eyes with a smile from ear to ear, until he noticed which balloon he hit. Dang it. The yellow one. He wanted the chocolate bar. Now he was stuck with.. The person behind the stand handed him a little pink stuffed monkey. " Uh, can I have a chocolate bar instead..? " he asked, putting on the best begging look he could. sorry, no refunds or exchanges. It's just the policy, kid. " But I'm not trying to exchange it, I'm just trying to give you this and get something else instead! " he exclaimed. The person behind the counter gave him a look that just said 'stop being a smart-ass' (even though he really didn't mean to be. His vocabulary was just about as advanced as a fifth grader's) and waved a hand away. " Well, thanks.. " he mumbled, a sour look crossing his face as he picked up the little fuzzy excuse for a monkey. Great. He glanced around and put the monkey on the table, thinking of leaving it there for some other kid to pick up, since he sure as heck didn't want it. I mean, monkeys were cool, but pink ones? yeah, no thanks, especially not when he had to try to look good next to his Jesse dude. Which shouldn't be hard; he wasn't expecting much. Finn looked around and didn't see the two people he was looking for, so took a seat at the table with the pink monkey, sort of forgetting it was there until he had taken a seat. There it was, staring at him from the middle of the table. " Hey, mister monkey.. " he said, making conversation. " What's.. Up? " he asked, putting his elbows on the table and keeping his head up with his hands lazily. He stared across at the creature, clearly expecting some sort of answer from the thing. It didn't move. Or talk. It just sat there, beady eyes trained on him and his monkey smile unmoving. " Well, fine then, " he grumbled, " Don't answer me. I don't care. " he shrugged his shoulders and looked around. There were balloon animals, ski-ball games, darts, a ferris wheel. For a carnival hosted in Lima, it was pretty good. I wonder if I can still get that chocolate bar with a little more cash, he thought to himself as he got up from the seat and started making his way across the walking path, accidentally bumping into someone. " Oh, sorry.. Oh, hey Rachel, " he said, not knowing whether to feel happy to see her or dreadful about who he'd for sure see her with.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY Apr 16 2010, 09:16 PM  
Who needed Jesse St. James? certainly not Rachel berry. She knew he was just too perfect to be true. I mean, how do you tell your girlfriend that you'd take her to the carnival, the one that only came around once a year, and then blow her off to give vocal lessons to orphans? seriously? Rachel berry was all for hard work and giving to others but she was also the kind of girl who expected people to keep their promises. Fortunately, Rachel was also the girl who liked to throw huge diva fits whenever something didn't go her way so Jesse definitely did not just get away with just a slap on the wrist for this one. While she knew how important his future and his career was to him, she'd begun to worry about herself. Rachel was an admittedly hard to please kind of girl and when someone wasn't giving her the attention she knew that she needed she gave them hell until they did. But this wasn't just anyone, this was a boy. Eh, not even just a boy but a boy who actually liked her and wanted to be with her. So obviously Rachel wasn't going to break up with him over something like this. She was just going to make him feel like she would break up with him over it until he found a way to make it up to her. See how that devious mind of hers works? still, Rachel was surprised when she found herself actually emotionally upset over this whole thing. Even she felt ridiculous about being sad because of this. It's just, it was supposed to be more than just her boyfriend taking her to the carnival. What Finn had told her the other day hadn't really struck her as an actual possibility until she got home and really thought about it. Maybe this whole thing was just the tiniest, smallest, bit suspicious but she had faith in Jesse's feelings for her. If he said that he actually did care then she was just going to take it. Not because she wanted him as badly as she made herself seem like she did but because she just needed somebody to care. She was so excited about gaining that attention from Finn once the whole baby drama was over but she was just sort of left hanging and it actually hurt her. So Jesse was perfect and he was willing to share himself with her which she found so much comfort in. She cared about him and was glad to have found someone like that to be picking up the pieces. She laid in her bed just staring at the ceiling trying as hard as she possibly could to not do something she knew was absolutely stupid. So this was what all of the girls complained about all of the time then? well she was sure that no one had ever been put in the situation she was in, if you thought of the specifics of course, so maybe she was the saddest person on the planet. Sighing, Rachel grabbed her phone and looked through it. Oh! she said out loud, practically wanting to hit herself on the head in the process. As soon as she'd started throwing her tantrum at Jesse she'd completely forgotten why this night was so important. Finn hudson was waiting for her in the carnival as she laid there sulking in her own self pity. Sitting up from her bed she put her shoes on and looked herself over in the mirror before leaving. It would be rude at this point to just not even show up, at least she knew that much. Honestly, here she was trying to make herself and her boyfriend look good and he'd basically ruined all chances of that. A frown grew on Rachel's face when she realized how embarrassing it was going to have to be to explain what exactly had happened to Finn. Getting to the carnival and finding Finn was going to be simple, she hoped he hadn't been there for too long because then she'd feel even more guilty about having to tell him that she didn't really want to be there. There was no use in lying to him and sticking around when she knew he was just going to rub it in her face and upset her even more. Suddenly she felt herself bump into someone. " Oh, sorry.. Oh, hey Rachel, " Rachel looked up to see Finn standing right in front of her. Oh, well that was convenient. " Finn! I'm so sorry I'm late. I really hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. " She said before offering him what was supposed to be a sweet, innocent smirk but turned out to look forced and upset.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 17 2010, 02:40 PM  
He blinked as Rachel apologized, clearly not expecting to bump into her like that. His face was composed into a weary half-smile and a look to his face as if he couldn't decide whether he was concerned or content. " Finn! I'm so sorry I'mlate. I really hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. " Finn shook his head slightly. He'd actually gotten there early. You see, his mom and kurt's dad were going on another date, and since he didn't have his own license, he had to catch a ride with her as she left for the resturaunt, which was a teeny bit awkward since she was still prepping in the car with her make-up and stuff by using the front mirror. He swore that they almost hit the mailman again on their way over there, not that it was really his fault or anything this time. So he'd gotten there as they were still setting up. Happily, that meant that they would let him get some free cotton candy before the carnival actually started, since sugar's so cheap. " No problem, " he said with a light shrug of his shoulders. He glanced around. Something was missing. There was Rachel.. Where was Wonder-boy? " Er, where's Jesse? " he asked, pausing before he said the guy's name. He barely remembered, to be honeSt. Maybe he was at the bathroom. Or maybe he was home sick. Or maybe he was in the hospital.. Or jail.. Or maybe he was even in a.. What do you call that place that crazy people go to? it reminded him of the word silo.. Whatever, he'd think of it soon enough. But yes, maybe he was crazy. Or something. Something had to be wrong with Wonder-boy, he just didn't know what yet, since he had yet to meet the guy. Wonder-boy. He'd decided that that was the perfect name for mr. Perfect. It was from hercules; hercules was this dude with almost no weakness, and he was almost perfect in every way at one point, so meg started calling him Wonder-boy. And it juSt.. Fit, since from what he'd heard, Jesse was pretty perfect himself. From what he had heard, he was a talented competitive individual that really cared about her. Pshh. Yeah, he'd be the judge of that. And he wasn't a very fair judge, since he was so biased.. But still. It didn't matter. He was just looking out for Rachel, that was all. Because they were just friends, of course. They had just been over this the other day, so it was, of course, stil valid. Just friends, got it. But he'd still judge.. If he ever met the guy. Where WAS he anyways. And here was Rachel, putting on an upset smile and looking over-all juSt.. Not good. Yeah, good job, Jesse. " i've been here a little while, but it gave me a chance to do some games and try to win some prizes.. " he said, adding onto the previous conversation. Finn looked over at the monkey again, not seeming too happy with his prize. Was it really that hard to change it ot a chocolate bar? really? he glanced back at Rachel. Blah. Should he do the most cliche thing ever and give it to her? Hm. Maybe.. Later. For now, he would just pretend that he had no idea what it was doing at the table he sat at. He leaned back a little against one of the tables and stuck his hands in his football jacket's pockets lazily. He glanced around once more time, then his eyes fell back on her. Wow, she was short. " So, did Wonder-boy show? " he asked, giving her this slightly sympathetic smile. This huge, huge part of him just wanted to rub it in her face and go "HAH, I TOLD YOU SO," but the more rational part of him was thinking sarcastically, "Yeah, that's how to win a girl's heart, to make fun of her about stuff like this.." dang. The rational side of him always was pretty convincing when he decided to show up for the argument.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY Apr 17 2010, 03:13 PM  
In all honesty, Rachel wouldn't be too surprised if Finn decided he wanted to spend the rest of the night taunting her over this whole thing. She'd gotten into this huge argument with him trying to defend Jesse and explain how good of a guy he really was and now Finn just had less of a reason to believe it. Damn Rachel hated being wrong. But it wasn't like he was off with other girls or anything. He was giving vocal lessons to orphans...okay it was an odd excuse to give someone but Rachel knew for a fact that Jesse was into giving back and even if he wasn't really doing that, she was just going to allow herself to believe it because she already felt bad enough about this whole situation. Rachel smiled appreciatively at Finn when he didn't complain about her being late. She wasn't used to being late to anything so she felt like she needed to do more to make it up to him which was why she told herself she should at least stay long enough to explain things to Finn and pay him back the entrance fee since this was all just for nothing anyways. " Er, where's Jesse? " Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes trying to make it look like she was more frustrated than upset "Not here." she said simply without going into detail. Maybe she could hold off on telling him the truth. Maybe Finn wouldn't even ask for specific details or something. For once maybe Finn would just get the , so Rachel shouldn't be treating Finn badly just because of something that Jesse did. She was just mostly frustrated at him because he hasn't been proven wrong yet. She wanted him to see the way Jesse treated her; how he smiled at her and held onto her hand protectively and how he complimented her. She wanted Finn to see what he'd been missing out on. She didn't mean to make him feel bad...alright well just a little bit but none of that mattered anymore because it just wasn't going to happen today. I've been here a little while, but it gave me a chance to do some games and try to win some prizes.. Rachel nodded and followed his glare as he looked over towards a table. She wasn't sure if it was the table he looked at or something behind it, probably just a game stand or something that he wanted to try out, she wasn't sure but it offered her a chance to notice what good of a job they'd done in making the carnival appear so...carnival-ish. Happy people were running around all over, playing games, riding rides and eating things that would surely do no good to their stomachs or their vocal chords. " Oh, well did you have any luck with that? " she asked glancing back at him again. She'd only ever been to the carnival once and that was when she was nine years old. Her dad's believed that it was all just a huge waste of money and that it was too dirty and dangerous, nothing was good enough for their Rachel, but she managed to convince them somehow. She wound up freaking out on the ferris wheel and throwing a tantrum bad enough to cut the ride short for everyone just so she could get off. Rachel berry did not do heights. She'd never admit to being terrified of them but it was the main reason she never returned , "Did Wonder-boy show? " Rachel raised an eyebrow and just looked at Finn skeptically for a second. " Wonder-boy? I don't know anyon- " realization struck upon Rachel as she spoke. Jesse you idiot, he meant Jesse. She rolled her eyes again. Great, he gave him a nickname and everything. Not just any nickname, a nickname that implied his perfection. While she agreed that Jesse was the perfect guy for her, she knew Finns intentions weren't very good when he called him that. It was like he was mocking her or something. " If you're referring to Jesse then no, he wasn't able to attend tonight, " she said, ducking her head and looking down at her hands as she said that last part apparently he had other arrangements to give vocal lessons to orphans and didn't inform me about it up until recently which explains my tardiness. She said before looking back at Finn. She was so embarrassed to be telling this to him. Jesse was supposed to make her look good not make her look like even bigger of a loser. This whole thing just sucked. " I would've called you but I knew you were already here so if you want I can just give you a ride back home and pay you back for the money you've already wasted tonight, " she gestured back towards the parking lot hoping he wasn't going to give her too hard of a time about Jesse for this whole thing. No, Finn wasn't that type of guy, he was sweet and although he might question her relationship with her boyfriend he still cared about her. Or so she hoped he did.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 18 2010, 05:03 PM  
" Not here " Finn was enjoying this already. He was going to try not to taunt her or anything, but inside, he was so freaking happy. He could dance. But he wouldn't, since god knew he was a horrible dancer. Not only had he won the argument, but he had also made St. James look like an even bigger prick than he already looked like when he didn't come to this little thing. But on the outside, he tried his best to keep a straight face. Come on Finn, hold it together. Finn had always liked carnivals. Even when he was a kid and the clowns and everything scared everyone else just a little bit, Finn just loved carnivals and circuses. He loved everything about them. The greasy food, the creap prizes, the slightly creepy carnies, the happy couples, the wailing kids.. The whole atmosphere. Sure, Rachel may have had a little bit of a problem with it, but she was also the one who didn't want to put her fingers in the holes of the public bowling balls. He guessed that you had to be a little open to things to really appreciate this sort of thing. And the town had done a really good job too. He'd even seen a clown around here somewhere juggling chainsaws.. Hm, I wonder if it's the guy from the mall, he thought to himself as he glanced around the carnival with a clearly happy expression, more at the carnival itself than at the fact that Jesse didn't show, but that was obviously a bit of a factor. " Oh, well did you have any luck with that? " he nodded his head slightly, a look of conflict crossing his face. " Well, I won something, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to win.. So I guess so. " he shrugged his shoulders and turned around, grabbing the monkey and holding it up for her to see with a slightly amused expression. " Yeah, it's a real catch. " he laughed slightly, tossing it lightly back onto the table and looking back down at her. Wow, they had a huge height difference. He swore, he was more surprised every time he looked down at her. They must have seriously been about twelve or thirteen inches in difference. It was sort of crazy. Hm. " Wonder-boy? I don't know anyon- " she cut off and he could hear a little 'ding-ding' as the light-bulb went off in her head. Or was that the test of strength bell that went off when you hit the top? He didn't know, but either way, she got it. He looked at the roll of her eyes with a half-grin. " If you're referring to Jesse then no, he wasn't able to attend tonight.. Apparently he had other arrangements to give vocal lessons to orphans and didn't inform me about it up until recently which explains my tardiness. " he almost laughed out loud. No, Finn! laughing will get you nowhere. Take a breather, and whatever you do, don't laugh. He couldn't help the full grin that crossed his face and the little chuckle that escaped his lips. Okay, seriously, vocal lessons to orphans? that was the worst excuse he'd heard in a while. Worse than taking care of your mother who just had her prostate removed. " he was.. Giving vocal lessons to orphans? he asked, stifling any other signs of amusement. " I would've called you but I knew you were already here so if you want I can just give you a ride back home and pay you back for the money you've already wasted tonight. " the laughing stopped. " No, no I'm sorry, " he said quickly, the smirk quickly being wiped off his face, but a tiny bit of underlying amusement still showing through, " the laughing wasn't really needed. But come on, don't leave. We can still have fun.. I mean, there's a ferris wheel and cotton candy and stuff. " he said, almost sounding like he was begging. This was a little degrading. But at the same time, he could deal with it. " Please? " he asked with a Finn Hudson signature half-smile.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY Apr 18 2010, 06:13 PM  
Rachel let out a silent breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in when Finn didn't automatically begin bragging about being right to her. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe he wouldn't even think about this as him being right and her being wrong. God, Rachel hated to loose. It was the second worst thing next to being rejected, both of which had pretty much happened tonight. This feeling was so unnatural, she could usually handle whatever life threw at her but she'd never had a boyfriend disappoint her before. It sucked. Well, I won something, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to win.. So I guess so. Rachel raised an eyebrow and let out the softest of smiles when she saw the pink stuffed animal that he'd picked up from the table behind them. Of course he wouldn't be happy with something like that, boys had way too much pride to admit it when they thought things like this were cute but thankfully girls made up for that. " Yeah, it's a real catch ". Rachel heard him say before looking back up " There's nothing wrong with it! " she argued " It's a perfectly adorable and acceptable prize. You should be glad you at least won something. " She said to him as he put the stuffed monkey back on top of the table. She wasn't really a fan of cheap carnival prizes, it was honestly a waste of money I mean you could buy half of these things anywhere and not even have to work hard to get it, but she understood how people could enjoy getting them. The prize symbolized the hard work that you'd put into getting it. Rachel can see how that made some kind of sense. She noticed the amused look on his face and didn't know wether to laugh along, because honestly this was just ridiculous, or slap him across the face, because this was just not the time to be laughing at her. Instead she opted for looking away from him and just ignoring that smirk of his all together. Under any other circumstance she would have found it adorable and would have wanted nothing but to keep it there for as long as she possibly could but today? well he might as well be throwing a slushie over her head. He was.. Giving vocal lessons to orphans? Rachel sighed and looked back at him to see the amused look that he was trying to avoid giving her and glared. " I know it might sound a little suspicious to you but Jesse is a firm believer of giving back to the community. He wanted to be here, he did, but he couldn't find another time to do this. " She didn't even sound convincing to herself. " Look, I don't need you to make fun of me right now alright? I already know what you're thinking so please save it, Finn. " It was obvious that she was upset, she didn't even yell at him. It was more of a statement of defeat. This was the biggest waste of time ever and Rachel couldn't wait until she could get back home and just sing about it. The whole car ride to here she'd been thinking of song ideas for her next video and she'd come up with quite a few so far. It was all just a matter of her getting back home and recording them. No, no I'msorry, Rachel looked back at him and could have just walked away when she noticed that he still seemed kind of amused by this. It really wasn't funny in her opinion. The laughing wasn't really needed. But come on, don't leave. We can still have fun.. I mean, there's a ferris wheel and cotton candy and stuff. Rachel started shaking her head the minute he asked her not to leave. I don't know, Finn. I'mnot in a very fun mood right now and I wouldn't want to ruin your night. She said skeptically. This totally didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was scared of the ferris wheel or because Finn looked particularly nice today. She was upset and just wanted to be alone and figure out the hell she wanted to give her boyfriend as soon as he realized she really was angry. Please? but he did sound like he wanted her to be here. And maybe this wouldn't be too bad, hanging out with Finn and not just because they needed to study or rehearse for glee. Then there was that smile of his, he could kill with that smirk of his. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer. But only if you promise to not mention Jesse. I really don't need you reminding me that my boyfriend would rather be with orphans than here with me. She said with a sigh. She really didn't want to think about that anymore so she began to look around, not really knowing where to go from here so now what? she asked looking back up at Finn.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 19 2010, 10:39 PM  
As odd as it sounded, Finn always sort of wondered why he liked Rachel. I mean, maybe it didn't sound that odd, considering. Rachel could be pretty abrasive, and she did act sort of insane sometimes. But it was sort of cute.. You know, in a weird sort of way. And she did have a smoking body, you know, if you weren't into boobs and stuff. But I mean, there were hotter girls in school, and he wasn't all over them. One big difference with her, is that she was probably one of the only people he knew that didn't treat him like he was stupid when he mispronounced a word or said something odd. She just corrected him.. It was different than most people, or at least Quinn, who would call him a moron. It was nice. Plus, she was talented, and they did sing together for glee.. Was that normal to feel like this towards your co-star? he had no clue, considering the closest he'd had to co-stars before were the other football players, and .. Just no. " there's nothing wrong with it! " the side of his lip twitched upward in a half-smile and he shrugged. "It's a perfectly adorable and acceptable prize. You should be glad you at least won something." it wasn't exactly a great prize, but it was something. " I sort of wished that I got the chocolate bar.. Because I would have eaten a chocolate bar. But I don't have anything to do with this.. " he picked it back up by one of it's legs and swung it back and forth a little. He glanced back over at Rachel. " Er, you want it? " he asked, holding it out to her. Half of him expected her not to want it for a few reasons, one being that it was from somewhere so, well, cheap, and another was that he doubted that Jesse would be too happy if his girlfriend took a carnival toy that he won. " I know it might sound a little suspicious to you but Jesse is a firm believer of giving back to the community. He wanted to be here, he did, but he couldn't find another time to do this. Look, I don't need you to make fun of me right now alright? I already know what you're thinking so please save it, Finn. " he put his hands up and shook his head simply. " fine, done, done. " he looked back over as she started to shake her head, a small frown making it's way onto his features. " I don't know, Finn. I'm not in a very fun mood right now and I wouldn't want to ruin your night. " he made a 'pssh' sound and shrugged his shoulders. " come on, I'mhappy enough for both of us. And it's not like I have anything better to do tonight. " " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer. But only if you promise to not mention Jesse. I really don't need you reminding me that my boyfriend would rather be with orphans than here with me. So now what? " the puppy-dog smile was replaced with a genuine boyish one when he got what he wanted. I mean, he just wanted to have some fun with one of his friends, was that so bad? he nodded his head, and looked around. " err, well, there's the ferris wheel, some food stands, oh, you haven't lived until you've had some fried dough here. I had some last year and it was awesome. And there's the games, which aren't as easy as they look.. I mean, it says that if you make three baskets, then you win a yo-yo, and I can make baskets, but those basketballs are.. Weird or something.i dunno. But there's other stuff too.. Like, there's those tea-cups that spin around and around and the music that's all 'it's a small world after all,' and there's some bumper cars over there.. Wanna go there first? " he asked, pointing in the direction of the big bumper car tent which was right near by, and starting to walk forward, expecting her to follow. The last time they'd really hung out somewhere was back when they went bowling, and that didn't end too well. But this time, he wouldn't do anything stupid, right? right. He dug his hands through his pocket, trying to find some tickets, and looked up in concentration as he picked through house keys, pieces of ripped paper, and other random stuff he'd shoved in there from throughout the day.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY Apr 20 2010, 10:46 PM  
Well what Rachel liked about Finn was pretty obvious. He was the handsome talented male lead and she was the gorgeous talented female lead. That made sense didn't it? well that was what Rachel found herself first liking about Finn. As time progressed she got to know him and realized that he wasn't the cliche football player that she'd always kind of made him out to be. He was sweet and made her laugh and although he wasn't the smartest person she'd ever met, he was the most willing. He was always trying to be good for people and sometimes she wished he would just be himself and forget about everyone else but she couldn't help but admire the fact that he cared enough about people to want to be good for them. That was what Rachel liked about Finn hudson. Liked, of course. Now he was just Finn. Her attractive friend who she wasn't allowed to think of in that way because she had a perfect boyfriend who ditched her for orphans who he really held no responsibility for. I sort of wished that I got the chocolate bar.. Because I would have eaten a chocolate bar. But I don't have anything to do with this.. Rachel rolled her eyes and actually let out a soft chuckle. She hadn't expected to laugh so easily tonight considering she still felt bad over the whole Jesse thing but Finn made it easy. Is food all that you boys think about? she asked and looked at him slightly accusingly. He really would prefer a chocolate bar that might make him ill rather than a prize that he can actually keep for himself? ugh, boys. Er, you want it? Rachel raised an eyebrow uhm, Finn I don't really think that's a good idea. Jesse wouldn't really like it, she was about to continue protesting on behalf of her boyfriend before she noticed Finn holding the stuffed animal out to her. On the other hand, screw Jesse. If he doesn't like it then that'll just have to be his problem won't it? she was feeling a little bolder now. Something about being here with Finn and being angry at Jesse just sparked something in her. He wasn't going to ruin her night because of his own selfish purposes. Thank you, Finn she leaned up, like a lot because Finn is a freaking giant, and kissed him on the cheek as if to prove how thankful she was for it. Come on, I'mhappy enough for both of us. And it's not like I have anything better to do tonight. Rachel looked at Finn a little sadly again. He could have been out doing something else right now, anything cooler than hanging out in the carnival with Rachel berry. She sighed I'mso sorry about ruining your night Finn, I really should have called to inform you or something. I hope you don't feel obligated to be here with me now or something because as I said, I can just take you home. You don't have to worry about me. She rambled a little bit but she couldn't help it. Rachel felt like such a loser for doing this tonight. Not that being in the carnival was uncool or anything but because being stood up was. Err, well, there's the ferris wheel, some food stands, oh, you haven't lived until you've had some fried dough here. I had some last year and it was awesome. And there's the games, which aren't as easy as they look.. I mean, it says that if you make three baskets, then you win a yo-yo, and I can make baskets, but those basketballs are.. Weird or something.i dunno. Aside from kind of cringing at the sound of ferris wheel, Rachel found herself half smirking up at Finn as he spoke. He really was excited about all of this wasn't he? she'd never had imagined Finn to be the kind of guy to just willingly act like a little kid in places like these, he kind of cared about appearances you know? but it was a pleasant surprise and she wondered what it'd be like if Jesse had shown up. Finn would probably have been trying to act all mature and keep his cool but this was how she liked him. But there's other stuff too.. Like, there's those tea-cups that spin around and around and the music that's all 'it's a small world after all,' and there's some bumper cars over there.. Wanna go there first? before she knew it he was already walking up to the bumper cars. She followed expectantly before realizing how weird this was going to be. She'd hung out alone with Finn before but not since the whole puck and quinn thing happened, unless you counted tutoring sessions which you totally shouldn't because those were usually boring. So yeah, you might say Rachel was a little nervous. She continued to tell herself to quit being silly. This is Finn, he's her friend. There's nothing to be worried about. But she couldn't help it and she wished that she wanted to. Don't worry Finn, i've got some tickets from the entrance. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to allow you to pay for tonight. She said before grabbing a few from her purse and holding them out to him.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 22 2010, 05:27 PM  
" Is food all boys think about? " Finn glanced over at her with a smirk and a shrug. " nah.. We think about sports too. Football, food, cars, girls.." he was mostly joking, but a lot of this was pretty serious. I mean, sure, they thought about other things, but not as often as they did those many things when you took an average of every boy on earth. He paused for a second, trying to think. Was there anything else that he really thought about on a daily basis besides, well, guy stuff and girls? well, there was music, but as a whole, guys didn't think about music as much as he did. Being part of glee club sort of made you a little different than most guys, Finn had found. Guys thought about sex.. But you know, that was basically girls anyways. Hm. After a few seconds of deep searching his brain, Finn nodded and added, " yeah, that's about it. " as he held up the stuffed animal to her, he saw her raise an eyebrow and glance up at him. " uhm, Finn I don't really think that's a good idea. Jesse wouldn't really like it. " " if you say so, " Finn started to shrug it off like it was nothing before Rachel quickly had a change of heart; " on the other hand, screw Jesse. If he doesn't like it then that'll just have to be his problem won't it? " a spark of a smile came to his face and he gave a nod of approval, and handed over the little stuffed toy to her. " it's just a stuffed toy anyways, right? " he said with a small shrug. This was turning out to be a much better day than he first thought it might be. First of all, he was hanging out with Rachel at the carnival, when he first thought that he would have to put up with Wonder-boy too, but happily he didn't show. Which just made Rachel angry at him. Which made Finn even more happy. Who cares if he didn't get the chocolate bar and ended up with some stupid pink monkey. This was turning out to be a pretty good day. " thank you, Finn " he glanced over and felt lips press to his cheek lightly. He blinked blankly and turned back to what he was doing.. What was he doing again? he zoned out for a second.. Oh, right, walking to the bumpercars. " I'mso sorry about ruining your night Finn, I really should have called to inform you or something. I hope you don't feel obligated to be here with me now or something because as I said, I can just take you home. You don't have to worry about me. " " pssh. Come on. " he said simply with a half-geniune smirk. Sure, hanging out with Rachel berry in public wasn't exactly something he loved flaunting about, but he did like hanging out with her on occassion.. You know, in private. He did have a bit of a reputation to uphold.. Sort of. Well, the remainder of the reputation he had that is. Most of it had gotten trashed after he joined glee and all of that stuff.. But as much as he missed being the most popular guy in school, he did like having friends that actually cared about him. After puck did what he did to Finn, something stuck. The popular kids he hung out with? yeah, not many of them were actually what he'd consider his friends now. He'd much rather be hanging with artie or kurt than with the people who slushie him in the face every other week. But at the same time, he wanted to be popular. Really bad. Because when you're popular, it means that you are someone, right? people know your name, they know who you are. They look up to you like a leader. Finn liked that feeling. So of course he was going to try to become popular again.. But then he also wanted Rachel.. Finn needed to sort out his priorities soon. He had too many conflicting interests. But for now, he could survive being with Rachel in a public place such as this for one day, no biggie. He didn't really see anybody he knew anyways. " don't worry Finn, i've got some tickets from the entrance. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to allow you to pay for tonight. " " thanks.. I think mine fell out of my pocket or something, " Finn didn't argue as she held out some tickets to him, and ripped off a few from the strand. As he walked over to the bumper car booth, he held out the tickets and said, " two please. " after being let in, Finn left Rachel to go find a good car; he chose the red one with white racing stripes. Oh yeah, he was gonna do this in style. Hopping in, he fastened the seat belt and looked back over at Rachel with a slightly determined and competetive look to his eyes. Sure, he hadn't been in a bumpercar or even just a go-kart in god knows how long, but he was pretty sure that this would be easy as pie. I mean, it was Rachel, right? she couldn't be that hard to beat.. Not that anyone really won at bumpercars anyways. But still.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY Apr 24 2010, 03:14 PM  
Nah.. We think about sports too. Football, food, cars, girls..yeah, that's about it. Rachel laughed a little nervously after hearing that. That couldn't be right could it? maybe just for Finn but she knew that Jesse's mind only held thoughts of his career and music and her. Or so she could only hope she held a special place in his thoughts. But what made her a little nervous was the girls part. Did Finn already have other girls on his mind? she had no right to feel so...so jealous and angry about the concept but she couldn't help it. There would never be another girl that was good enough for her Finn. Finn. Good enough for Finn. Not her Finn, she had no real claim on him duh. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her about that. When Rachel first got into this relationship with Jesse she knew that he was older and more experienced, or so she figured because come on have you seen him? hell, you could be blind and just hearing his voice could be a turn on. But she wasn't ready for that. Well maybe she was but not yet, not with him. She wasn't sure what she felt but she figured that maybe that was why he was less willing to do things for her? because she hadn't really done anything for him before as an incentive to do favors like meet her friends. She'd never really been in a relationship before, she decided puck didn't count anymore because they mostly just made out anyways, but she assumed that this was how it worked right? you give a little to get a little? still, it felt wrong even thinking about it. Well perhaps that's all that you think about but I know for a fact that Jesse doe- she stopped. She was even defending him when she didn't need to be! something about this boy just made her crazier than she already was. She sighed I forgot, I'mnot talking about him tonight. Tonight, Jesse doesn't even exiSt. She was trying to convince herself more than Finn but she wanted some help with forgetting. If she was going to stay Finn would have to take the burden of making sure she wasn't sulking the entire time. It's just a stuffed toy anyways, right? Rachel smiled and nodded before taking the monkey from him. She'd been given bigger and better and more expensive things before in her life, she was an only child to two gay men come on, but for some reason this stuffed toy made her happier. It really shouldn't though, she understood Finn was just trying to get rid of it, but still. There were many obvious differences between Rachel and Finn but in her opinion the biggest was their views on each other. Rachel knows that at some point Finn liked her, he wouldn't have kissed her those two times while he was dating quinn if he didn't, but he'd never admit that out loud because he was Finn hudson and she was Rachel berry. They lived in two different worlds that just weren't supposed to cross and he was set on keeping it that way. Rachel on the other hand had put herself out there for him several times, even not too long ago she had been throwing hints at him about more than just friendly feelings but he would ignore them. She didn't care about the worlds crossing. She didn't care about being made fun of or having pornographic pictures drawn of her in the girls bathroom. She was going to do what she wanted and not have anyone hold her back from that and as much as she wished Finn could be the same way, he just wasn't. They wouldn't ever work would they? the thought made her frown a little as she stood in the line with Finn. Great, her boyfriend didn't want to spend time with her and her friend wasn't ever going to be more than that because she was the school freak. It wasn't until they were in the front of the line that Rachel realized what exactly it was that they were doing. Finn i've never, but it was too late by then. She watched as he moved into a red bumper car and sighed before making her way over to a pink one behind his. She figured that if she'd just stay back then she wouldn't have to do much but after buckling the seatbelt on herself and , yes she named him and buckled in his seatbelt because safety matters, she realized there was no avoiding this game. She closed her eyes and let out a shrieking sound, glad that there was loud carnival music playing because the sound wasn't flattering, before pressing down on the gas and feeling herself shift forward roughly before hitting something. Jumping, Rachel opened her eyes and realized it was Finns car that she'd hit. Reversing her car almost professionally, though I swear she's never played this before, she hit Finns again on the side before moving beside him, now I understand why you don't have a license, she teased with a small giggle before driving away from him and trying to avoid the children and other people who were playing as well. No way an eight year old was going to hit Rachel berrys bumper car.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON Apr 29 2010, 09:29 PM  
Finn couldn't say that he was happy about Rachel having other boys on her mind eitger, for obvious reasons. He'd really rather drown in slushies than see her and some guy hold hands and snuggle like loveisck puppies. It made him sick to his stomach. And that Jesse guy being the guy that she chose just made it all worse. He hadn't formally met the guy, but he did meet him once. It wasn't a very nice thought that he was an airhead jock with nothing more going for him than good looks. Finn wouldn't deny that he had it goin' on, but there was more to him than that. It was so strange how him and Rachel were so similar in some ways, but the few distinct differences they had were huge. Like, they both seemed determined, perfectionistic, fame-hungry, intelligent, and charming to those they wanted to be. On the other hand, Rachel had a heart. Jesse? he doubted it. Jesse was a liar, Finn could tell. Rachel hadn't lied to him.. Not once. That he knew of, anyways. Either way, he was not at all deserving of her. He didn't even care that he didn't know the guy. It was true. " Finn, i've never- " Finn heard her voice behind him a little, but it was mostly drowned out by the loud carnival music and buzzers of the various tents and games surrounding the little car tent they were in. He simply looked back with a puppy-like cock of his head and continued to get into the kart, shutting the metal door once he got in and glancing back as she got into her own pink kart; of course, it was her favorite color. He knew because when he went to her house, her room was covered in it. Not to mention, whenever she made cupcakes or cookies, the frosting and sprinkles were always pink too. Sure, he was a little thickheaded, but he really did notice things. As Finn ran a hand along the red painted metal front-top of the bumpercar, he heard a battle-cry coming from behind him. Before he could even think of an explanation for the shriek, he felt a sharp pull forward that made him happy that he wore a seatbelt to cushion the blow. When he glanced behind him, his eyebrows arched and a weary smile came to his face. He tried putting the gas on his, but the man was still activating all of them, so the elctricity hadn't started on that one yet. He felt another shove forward and saw a pink car pull up next to him, his impressed expression turning into one of pure competetive energy. Finn wasn't so prominent about it as Rachel was, but he was a competetive guy. That's one reason he liked sports; he liked the competition. Winning was good, but they never did. It was more of the whole feeling of the competition. He liked feeling on edge and like the whole game depended on him.. You know, if he won. If he didn't, then of course he didn't like it. But that doesn't stop him from playing again." now I understand why you don't have a licence " he gave her a fake smirk, hiding the little shudder that he felt inside. Oh god. The mailman. That's what immediately came to mind. That was one of the most embarassing parts of his life. Well, it wasn't the mailman part itself that was embarassing, but the whole reason that that whole situation came in handy. If that got around the school, then, well, his life? over. Finn finally heard a little hiss as the brakes of his car released and the gas that he'd been pressing to the petal had finally kicked into gear, jerking his kart forward. Manuevering his car around, he curved around in front of her path as she tried to avoid other people, and cut her off, slamming into the side of her cart with a grin spreading across his face. " oops, " he said jokingly with a shrug of his shoulders, and started to drive off, his free foot tapping to the carnival music's beat as he glanced back at Rachel. What had changed since before? before, he wouldn't have been doing this in public.. You know, hanging out with Rachel. But now, he would do that. He'd make a fool of himself playing in bumpercars in public. Maybe it was the fact that now she had someone that she liked and seemed over him. Maybe he subconciously took her and her feelings for granted before, and now he missed that feeling of being wanted by someone. Or maybe he couldn't fight that feeling any longer, but yet he'd been afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship had grown stronger, he just wished he had the strength to let it show.. Or something.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 2 2010, 08:56 AM  
This was...different, for Rachel. Her idea of a fun saturday night a month back would have been sitting in watching old movies with her daddies or doing community service of some sort or just practicing her singing. She'd never really been interested in actually going out and being like all of the other teenagers because unlike other losers in school, Rachel was well aware of who she was and what her place was. She did the things she did not because she couldn't help it but because she wanted to do them. People just misunderstood her for someone who couldn't have fun or hang out and just be normal. But tonight she'd give it a chance for Finn and for herself. If you asked her she'd tell you that Jesse was long gone from her thoughts but the truth was that she was still feeling indifferent about it. An odd mixture of sadness and anger grew in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about him now and while she knew that she was going to get her revenge on him she couldn't help but just want to forget anyways. She looked around herself making sure that no one else was around as she drove before she noticed Finns car still stuck in the same spot. She smiled at him without even realizing she was doing it before continuing to carefully move around the children riding their cars and hitting each other. She had no problem being competitive with Finn, he was her age and he was the one who suggested this whole thing in the first place, but she felt that she needed to be more cautious around the younger children even if this was just a game and the purpose was to crash into people. Besides, the look on Finns face when she crashed into him? well it was priceless if you asked her. She still didn't understand why he'd want to be out with her now and in public but she was beginning to be glad that he made her stay, this was kind of fun. Suddenly she felt her car jerk to the side and let out a small scream before turning her gaze towards the other car that bumped into her that's not fair! she furrowed her eyebrows together and resisted folding her arms across her chest like a child. How was it not fair? she had no idea but she'd find a way, her dad was a lawyer so she learned to find faults in everything. As Finn drove away a small almost evil grin appeared on her face as she turned her car in the opposite direction as his. It took seconds before she could crash in front of him causing everyone behind him to crash into him too. She giggled softly and stuck her tongue out at him before saying oops! with a shrug. She was oddly upset when she heard the music stop as well as the electricity from the bumper cars which meant that the game was over. Unbuckling her and seatbelt she tucked the stuffed animal under her arm and stood up, smoothening her skirt out and trying to hold her composure although right now she felt like she had the energy of a five year old. How does it feel to know that you were just practically slaughtered by a girl? she asked Finn teasingly as they stepped away from the bumper cars. She looked around and saw the many people walking around and wondered how many of them noticed her and Finn there together. Why wasn't he making a big deal about this? so what comes next, Finn? she asked curiously after looking back at him.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 4 2010, 09:42 PM  
" That's not fair! " " Whatever, Rachel, " Finn said simply and stuck out his tongue through his teeth with a wide grin on. He shrugged his shoulders before starting to drive away. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Usually, he wouldn't bear to show himself being this childish and immature and, frankly, seen with Rachel in public. But for some reason, today he just felt so carefree and nastolgic of the times they used to hang out, like the bowling alley. Maybe it was the fact that he started today figuring that it was going to suck, and it had been some sort of godsent miracle when Rachel's boytoy didn't show up. He could have prayed. Quinn would have been so proud.. But he didn't think about quinn so much anymore. Sure, at first, he had been overwhelmed with the constant thoughts of his ex, but soon he only thought about her a few times a day, then just once or so a day, and then one day, he didn't think about her at all. His first break-up had cut deep, but he was practically over her by then. Sure, he couldn't say that he never thought about her and the baby that he thought was his, but definitely not as often. He was done with her, that was sure. His thoughts were broken as he felt another jerk forward and glanced back with a crooked smile as Rachel stuck her tongue back at him. " oops " he heard, and he was about to ram back into her car before all the music shut off and the cars came to a sudden halt. " damn. " Finn said under his breath as the game ended. He used his arms to pull himself over the side of the car instead of using the door, like you might with a convertable car. He started to step away from the bumpercars and ended up walking next to Rachel again. " how does it feel to know that you were just practically slaughtered by a girl? " Finn gave her a humorous look and answered with a simple " pssh, sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, rach. " he glanced around at the same time as she did to see the many people. A stroke of heat hit his forehead as he noticed something. He couldn't really have Rachel and popularity, could he? he had to make a decision sooner or later, since Rachel was obviously popularity cockblock. But he doubted that ignoring her was really gonna work to win her from that Jesse dude.. And his popularity was practically down the drain from glee anyways. He did want it back, but he didn't know at what coSt.. Gosh, why was this all hitting him right then? he probably should have thought this through before coming here.. He needed a place where they couldn't be seen. That would be a little bit of a problem solver, for right then at leaSt. He saw something that just might work. " so what comes next, Finn? " his eyes were trained on a certain secluded lineless place in the little carnival. " the house of mirrors? " he suggested, taking his eyes off of the house and back to Rachel in a split second. Nobody would see them there, right? yeah. This was a good idea.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 7 2010, 08:39 PM  
Rachel didn't mind letting her inner child out every once in a while. She is the girl who enjoys watching the wiggles and going to their concerts for dates, it was totally a surprise from Jesse but she loved it. There is a fine line between being mature and just acting older than you actually are. Mature people take a slushie to the face and not killing the person who did it to you. Acting older than you actually are is juSt...well she couldn't really think of anything but you could just tell sometimes. She was just surprised that Finn was so willing to act this way with her, it made her happy to know that she was able to pull this out of him even if she hadn't really planned on doing it in the first place. She liked making Finn happy. Satisfying Jesse wasn't very difficult because they were so much alike, no matter what she did Jesse always seemed to approve but with Finn it was a different story. Finn was different from her and she didn't quite know what would make him smile. He was kind of a like a mystery and well there was nothing that Rachel berry loved more than a good mystery. Except for singing. And broadway. And myspace videos. And a wide range of other things . But she did like them, she really did, especially when she finally figured them out. Pssh, sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, rach. She rolled her eyes and scoffed a little bit at him. I will continue to tell myself that and it will continue to make me feel good because it's the truth; I just beat you she stuck her tongue out at him once again just to prove her point before ending it because Rachel berry always had the last word in situations like these. She glanced at him as he looked around the carnival himself, noticing everything about him that she could take in for the moment. The freckles on his face, the way his hair was cut, the height difference(that was unavoidable) and wished she knew what he was thinking even if it was for just a second. Her head was just so full of confusion over this whole Jesse situation and she was just so upset about it but Finn seemed so genuinely happy a few moments ago. Although she was proud of who she was she sometimes wondered what it'd be like to not have her future or music or glee be the only things revolving around her head most of the time. Sure, lately the topic of boys has been taking up most of the space. Everything about them was so interesting to her and it didn't help that she had feelings for two boys, she'd come to the conclusion that she hadn't taken her heart from Finn but simply made room for Jesse, and it just complicated everything. Still, she wouldn't give talent up for a normal high school experience, that'd be stupid. The house of mirrors? huh? she was still kind of staring at him like a creeper when he spoke again and it caught her off guard. Oh, well I suppose we can do that. She looked towards the house and furrowed her eyebrows, it was kind of creepy looking in a weird way. She walked side by side, or well in their case shoulder by side, towards the house and stepped inside after giving the man in front her tickets. Please, I have more mirrors in my bedroom she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she walked a little bit ahead of Finn, trying to avoid the fact that they were pretty much alone in here and it was making her heart beat faster and faster.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 8 2010, 07:05 PM  
" I will continue to tell myself that and it will continue to make me feel good because it's the truth; I just beat you. " Finn let it go. He was clearly not going to win this fight. Rachel was one person that you would almost never win an argument with, and Finn knew that. A lot of things that annoyed other people about Rachel, Finn actually liked, or at least, didn't mind. Like her determination. Sure, she could seem a tiny bit psycho sometimes to some people, but Finn just thought that was amazing how willing someone could be to do anything they needed for a cause. For her it was singing, just like football was to him. And her appearance was another good example. A lot of people thought that she dressed like mr. Rogers meets the wiggles or something, but Finn actually liked the way she dressed.. She didn't dress like a slut like the rest of the girls in school seemed to, yet he liked how her skirts were just short enough- Finn, get your mind out of the gutter, he told himself as he blinked back into reality again, noticing that she was staring at him a little, not that he was any less guilty. " huh? " he glanced over at the house of mirrors he had mentioned earlier and pointed to it. " Uh yeah, it looks decent, " he shrugged his arms lightly and looked back over to her. " Oh, well I suppose we can do that. " He walked over to the house and put a hand in his pocket lightly as they gave their tickets to the man at the counter. As he stepped in, he was almost immediately disorientated by so many mirrors. It was like looking into a room of millions of Rachel and Finn clones, all staring back at you and at the other ones, copying your exact movements. " Please, I have more mirrors in my bedroom " the whole point of the thing was to find your way through the tunnel filled with mirrors and turns. For some reason, this was probably going to be more difficult for Finn than Rachel. " Wow, your room must have a lot of mirrors, " he murmured, putting his arms out in front of him as he stepped forwards a few feet, trying to decypher real from a reflection. In a few seconds, he had lost track of real Rachel. He glanced around, seeing tons and tons of Rachels and Finns, all in different directions. " uh.. Rachel? he asked aloud, his stomach doing a backflip as he kept walking or falling into mirrors. He felt like he was in a box. Was there even a way out? as he was almost convinced that she must have either found her way out without him, or was amused and still at the beginning, he almost fell into her, catching himself against the mirror behind her and hovering over her, sort of forgetting where he was. His eyes were fixed down on her and this feeling of anticipation just felt all too familiar. He sort of forgot how to move. He wanted to say sorry and stand normally again, you know, and NOT be awkward, but he thought that he had lost all sense of movement in his body, or at least, it had felt that way.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 8 2010, 08:11 PM  
Rachel sighed, walking further into the house of mirrors as if she were simply walking down the street or something. She wasn't one to be afraid of anything unless she knew there was a reason to be afraid (her bad experience on the ferris wheel being the best example of this situation) so this whole house of mirrors thing was basically a waste of time for her. Being alone with Finn like this though, only being able to see the two of them walking around in the dark like this, that was something to fear. Being alone with Finn hudson never resulted in anything great for her. It broke her heart a little bit to think of it in this way but it was the truth, both times she'd kissed him they were alone and although the kisses were lovely it always ended up backfiring. She looked down at her feet for a second remembering how embarrassed and upset she was when she found out that he only asked her out that one time because quinn was pregnant and he needed her to be in glee for a scholarship. Well that was the past- you really need to move on from this Rachel, you'll never be a successful oscar award winning actress if you can't get past silly things like these. She looked back up only to realize they might have gone a little too far into the house. Uh.. Rachel? she turned around trying to figure out from which direction his voice was coming from, he was everywhere now and it was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Finn? okay I'ma little freaked out right now. Where ar- she stopped talking when she felt herself bump into something hard, alright it was either Finn or a really muscular mirror. She looked up and saw his brown eyes and felt his arms grab her while her hands rested on his cheSt. Okay, so it was definitely Finn now. She smirked softly, almost opening her mouth to say something about how unorganized these mirrors were before she noticed the look on his face. She looked back up at him and felt her mouth practically clamp shut, even if she wanted to she couldn't ruin this moment. She realized she had to say something eventually though, I uhm- thank you. She said before realizing how stupid she must have sounded but she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. For uhm, for catching me I mean. Thank you. She nodded slowly but made no attempt to move. Instead she moved her arms slowly up his chest and around his neck as if she was trying to test the waters. Her eyes shifted from his own eyes to his lips, the urge to kiss him becoming more and more difficult. He doesn't think of you this way Rachel, just stop this.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 8 2010, 09:41 PM  
Finn didn't expect to get so easily intimidated by the house of mirrors. He liked to think of himself as a brave person about most things. I mean, the guy could charge out into a field of barbaric giants like it was nothing. Sure, he was scared do death of driving now, but he had a good reason for that. Come on, almost killing a mailman is a perfectly valid reason for not wanting to drive. But besides that, he thought he was brave. But as he caught himself from falling, he could feel his stomach squeaming and doing flips like he'd never really experienced before. " Finn? okay I'ma little freaked out right now. Where ar- " he heard her start before bumping into her and catching her before she fell, one hand catching himself from falling over her on the wall behind her, and one hand quickly quickly catching her waiSt. Of course he fell for Rachel as soon as she went with this other guy. Of course it worked out like that, right? " I uhm- thank you. For uhm, for catching me, I mean. Thank you. " he just nodded in responce, before forcing out a, " no problem, " making just as little of an effort to move as she was. She has a boyfriend, he reminded himself. And feeling her hands run up against his cheSt.. Why was she doing this to him? didn't she know that he liked her just like she'd liked him before? he wasn't even really sure that she even liked him in the slightest anymore now that she had Wonder-boy to keep her company, and here he was, slowly and steadily falling head-over-heels. As her hands reached around his neck, most of the logic going through his head disappeared. He was no longer wondering if she liked him or if Jesse would find out. He could care less right then. As soon as he caught Rachel's eyes fall to his lips, he had lost all sense of reality, as if nothing he did then would affect anything else. Then, he did it. He leaned in the slightest bit, and his lips hooked onto hers in a kiss, leaning into her the slightest bit as his lips moved against hers lightly. Finn'd discovered something right then. Nothing with Finn and Rachel ever went as planned. Ever. Whenever they were alone, it always seemed to end up something like this. That either meant that they were both just bound to cheat on whoever they were with, or that they just had an impossible attraction. God knew which. When he backed off from the kiss, he blinked dumbfoundedly. " uh.. " he tried to think of something to say, a smile slowly making it's way across his face. He finally took a step back, finding himself leaning against the wall behind him, still about two feet from her. He glanced off to the side, seeing the rest of the carnival through a door. " i, uh, think I found the exit.. " he murmured, still having that stupid smile, wondering how she would react to that as he glanced back up at her.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 8 2010, 10:05 PM  
No problem, Rachel just nodded, her eyes still fixated on his lips. She'd kissed him twice before but it's been so long. He was different than kissing Jesse or noah. Pucks kisses were always so rough and passionate and he only ever seemed to want one thing from her when they were kissing. With Jesse it felt like he just didn't care. Like he was obligated to kiss her, like she was his trophy or something that he just needed to show off whenever he got the chance, sure it was nicer when they were alone but still. Finn was different. He just was and she couldn't describe it. But he doesn't like you that way Rachel, he doesn't want you and he's made that clear so many times before. She was about to clear her throat or push him off of her or something before she felt it. His lips were suddenly all over hers in an instant. At first she panicked a little bit, what was he doing? he wasn't supposed to be the one to kiss her, he'd never been the one to kiss her first unless she asked him to. Then she realized, Finn hudson was kissing her. Him. He was actually kissing her. Rachel felt herself melting into him as soon as that realization struck her. Her lips moved against his just as gently and her arms tightened slightly around his shoulders as if she didn't want him to let go. All too soon it ended though and as she felt Finn step away from her she couldn't help but bring her fingers up to her lips, how was it possible that she missed the feeling already? she just looked at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as she dropped her hands from them and felt both her arms fall to her sides. What were they doing? she had a boyfriend and he had just gotten out of a relationship with a girl who tricked him into thinking she was pregnant with his child. Everything was supposed to be against them right now, this was all supposed to be the world telling them they weren't meant to be. So why did she still want it so badly? i, uh, think I found the exit.. Rachel blinked twice before glancing over at the exit Finn was referring to then over at the tall boy standing less than two feet away from her. He was so close. It was that moment where Rachel berry, for the first time in her life, decided to just give up. She wasn't strong enough to fight off Finn hudson. A smirk appeared on her face that looked similar to his. Or uhm, we can just keep going? she pointed towards another path that would take them further into the house of mirrors and her smirk turned into a shy smile. She couldn't believe she was suggesting this. She had a boyfriend! but tonight wasn't about Jesse, it was about her and Finn. And well Rachel berry didn't mind getting lost as long as Finn hudson was lost with her.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 8 2010, 11:04 PM  
For some reason, this whole thing just felt like some big game. Probably because they were playing it like a game. Like a call of duty 4 game, he thought to himself boyishly. In call of duty, you could kill people and not be held responcible in real life. Why? because it was a game. It wasn't real. There weren't consequences. Not to mention, it was fun. As scandalous as all of this was starting to feel, it was fun. He'd admit that. But it just didn't feel real. The way her hands grasped his arms, their lips moving together, the view of all of their reflections copying the exact movements they did at the same exact time they did it.. The whole thing was just totally different and out-of-this-world-ly, he thought to himself, not being able to think of any better way to describe it using real words. It didn't feel right either, to be honeSt. They weren't supposed to be doing this type of stuff. It was against nature. He was the popular jock boy and she was the social outcast girl. That just didn't work, especially in Lima of all places. Not to mention the whole baby thing he went through and the fact that Rachel now had a boyfriend of her own. They just couldn't do this type of stuff. But this was a game. It was different. Her hands dropped from his arms as they backed off and his arm slowly dropped from her waist and into his pocket. When he finally saw her reaction to all of this, he was happily surprised. " Or uhm, we can just keep going? " for a second, he wasn't expecting that, so he wasn't exactly sure what she meant. He stood there confused for a split second before a smirk matched hers, a mischevious look coming across his face. If he had been the one with the girlfriend, he most likely would have stopped there. I mean, cheating in a moment was one thing, but keeping it going? that made it a whole lot worse. But he wasn't. And he sure as heck didn't mind hurting Jesse one bit. He could care less about that guy. " Er, I mean, what exit? I don't see any exit.. " he replied with a knowing smile, starting to go in the other direction into the maze of mirrors and stringing her along with him by her wriSt. When he was perfectly satisfied with how far into the jungle of reflections they were, he leaned back against one of them and glanced around, just seeing the many mirrors. No doors. " dang, lost again " he said with clearly joking disappointment, and his arm wrapped lightly around her waist again. Finn, you know, this probably isn't the right thing to do.. The little concience in his mind told him, but that was blatantly ignored. He gave the room once last glance before leaning in with one arm still on the mirror behind him and pressed his lips to hers : gah, this post sucks so bad. But yes, finchel ftw! they are so scandalous. XD

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 8 2010, 11:50 PM  
Oh god. Why had she just suggested that? When she noticed that he didn't reply right away Rachel nearly went into panic mode. What if it was a mistake? what if he had almost just fallen again and their lips colliding was the only way to prevent it? look, stuff like that could happen okay? okay. She was just terrified right now. She should have thought through this more thoroughly. This was why Rachel planned things out like a neat freak, now not only had she cheated on her boyfriend but she'd lost fi- wait was he smiling? she bit down on her bottom lip as she awaited something else, maybe she was wrong again. Or maybe Rachel just needed to stop thinking. This was her chance to be normal. Her chance to just go with things and get what she wanted without thinking so much about it. She wanted this to be messy and complicated and amazing. Er, I mean, what exit? I don't see any exit.. Rachel looked at him for a second, surprised that he'd just said that to her. But it only lasted a second before she smiled at him. It wasn't a creepy scary kind of Rachel berry smile it was more toned down and nice and kind of seductive. It was his smile. She followed him happily even though he was grabbing onto her wrist and let her mind go all over the place. This was all really going to happen. She thought she'd never be able to have Finn this way again but here she was, running off into a secluded spot to make out with a guy who wasn't her boyfriend. She felt guilty for a second before remembering that this was kind of his fault. He pushed her to do this. If he'd just decided to reschedule his little music session with the orphans then the three of them would awkwardly be sitting around not talking. All of a sudden she was glad that things had turned out this way. She liked Jesse, sure, but she liked Finn so much too. She looked around where they were before hearing Finns voice again. Dang, lost again she laughed softly before letting him pull her closer to him. This time she wasted no time letting herself kiss him again. It was kind of an awkward position, Finn hovering over her while she stood on her tip-toes with both of her arms around his neck again. But she didn't care because the kissing, god the kissing felt so good. She smiled a little bit as their lips were still pressed together and tried to speak i. Hope. You. Realize. How. Hard. It'll be. To get. Out. Of. Here. Later. She said without completely pulling away from him so it sounded more like she was just mumbling random things it also didn't help that she let out a soft moan afterwords. Rachel pressed herself closer against Finn not caring where they were anymore. She almost laughed as she thought about what it would be like if this were Jesse she was with right now. She'd probably be throwing a fit over public displays of affection and how an innocent child could be roaming around watching. But right now she couldn't find it in her to care about those things. All she could think about was his lips on hers and his arm around her waist and just making this last as long as she could.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 01:06 AM  
Finn's more boyish side was just happy that any of this was happening. I mean, he really liked Rachel, and there they were, making out in the house of mirrors at a carnival. That was pretty awesome, in his own opinion. On the other hand, he did feel a little bit bad about this for a few reasons. One thing was that he wasn't really sure if he wanted to be the 'other guy' in this situation, since well, that's pretty much what he was right then. Another was that even though he really just hated Jesse, he didn't really like feeling like he was helping Rachel cheat on the guy, since he had been on the other side of that situation, and it sure didn't feel nice. He tried to ignore that though as he continued to kiss her in that awkward hovering position that he had been in before. " i. Hope. You. Realize. How. Hard. It'll be. To get. Out. Of. Here. Later. " he heard between kisses, and a small laugh bubbled beneigth their kiss as she let out a quiet moan and he matched her as she leaned into him more. " well.. It. Was. Your. Idea. To begin with, " he responded in the same way she did, taking against her lips in an awkward yet, he'd like to believe, sexy way. Finn tried not to show it, but he was really self concious around most people. Every opinion mattered to him. You couldn't be popular without that. You had to adapt to what people wanted from you all the time. But around Rachel, he didn't have to try. It was a nice contrast, he could just be himself most of the time. He couldn't pretend that he was some sort of master kisser, but he thought he wasn't bad. He got a lot of practice with quinn, since all they did was make-out.. Since whenever he tried anything else, he'd always get denied and have to go pray or go home uncomfortable and annoyed. Study sessions and hottub parties never really went that well in the end. But he had a bit of experience, so he sure as heck didn't have to be too nervous in that catagory of this whole thing. Part of him was still the littlest bit hesitant about this though. " what.. What about Jesse? " he asked, his lips still touching hers lightly, and his eyes opened to test her reaction. He liked this and all, but he didn't want to pretend that everything was back to normal after, not after he'd been waiting for this. That might just break him.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 02:32 AM  
It wasn't just Finn who was happy to be there. Rachel was a human being too and as she'd said once before, girls wanted things like this just as much as the boys did. She was just much more classier about putting it out there- yes because asking a guy to take you further into the house of mirrors so you can make out in privacy was the pure definition of class. She didn't know what she was doing, she'd never really cheated on anyone before in her life, but she didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong at the moment. Whenever she was with him, whether it was like this or just the two of them doing whatever, she felt content. It was a purely comfortable feeling that settled inside of her, even when her heart was beating as fast as it was right now. Well.. It. Was. Your. Idea. To begin with, if her eyes were open and their lips weren't attached she would have rolled her eyes at him and made some kind of a smart ass comment about it but that wasn't the situation so all she was able to reply with was mmmm, i. Didn't. Hear. You. Object that's little coming from Rachel berry. She could usually talk a persons ear off about absolutely nothing at all but right now she wanted to kiss him more than anything else. She could feel their time coming to an end. Not like literally but she just knew it'd come eventually and she didn't want to. Her fingers began playing with the hairs on his neck as she continued to press and move her lips a little more roughly against his. She didn't want him to feel afraid or like he had to hold back when he was with her, this was just Rachel. She knew less than he did about what was going on right now and he could pretty much kill a kitten right now and she'd still be on his side. She felt him pull away slightly and almost smiled before pulling him back towards her before he took her by surprise and spoke. What.. What about Jesse? instead she frowned slightly and sighed before opening her eyes and looking up into his, giving him her own sad puppy dog face. I thought that we agreed to not talk about him tonight she said trying to sound as innocent as she could while her lips still gently brushed against his, it was like torture by the way. But he had a point. What was she going to do after this? was she supposed to break up with Jesse? or was she supposed to tell him and expect him to forgive her. But she realized that by doing that then she probably wouldn't be able to have Finn this way again. Then something else came to mind, what if she just didn't tell Jesse at all? what if she lied and continued to have both of them. Sweet, funny, adorable Finn and strong, similar and talented Jesse. No, she couldn't do something like that to either of them. She cared too much to just play them both like that. But she couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed her mind. What do you want me to do about him? she asked. Maybe Finn didn't take this as seriously as she did. Maybe this was just a one night sort of thing to him. That'd hurt her to no end, to know that Finn had used her once again, but she'd accept it. That way he'd practically make her decision for her. Too bad things between these two were never just that easy.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 03:26 AM  
" Mmmm, I. Didn't. Hear. You. Object " he responded with a light moan that pretty much just sounded like 'Mmmhm', not wanting to take his lips of of hers long enough to form a complete word. A light smile was still tracing his lips. Her fingers against his hair felt electric and he was sucked deeper into the kiss than before, one of his hands coming up from just above her waist and touched the side of her neck lightly. Sure, he wouldn't be caught dead doing anything like this with her in public, but in private, it was practically heaven. When he mentioned Jesse, she looked surprised for a second. He bit the side of his cheek lightly as she frowned. " I thought that we agreed to not talk about him tonight " he looked down to see her little puppy dog face with her lips brushing against his lightly and didn't really seem that amused, a conflicted expression taking over his features from the care- free smile that had been there before. It wasn't really the answer he was fishing for, but he wasn't gonna dwell on that, he guessed. He felt his heart race for what seemed like forever as she thought things through. Of course he had to wait. Why couldn't he have just figured out how much he liked her while she was available? part of him thought that he liked the adrenaline rush that he got from cheating, which as sick as it sounded, was pretty accurate. It felt amazing to be bad and do things you weren't supposed to for once. He did everything people expected him to do, so doing something that he knew was off limits just gave him this little rush that, he had to admit, felt good. " what do you want me to do about him? " his eyebrows furrowed together. I want you to dump his ass and be with me. You know, but only in private. In public, i'll act like you don't exiSt. He felt like scum for caring about his reputation that much. Scum. But he wasn't actually going to say that. Because asking something like that of Rachel wasn't fair in the slighteSt. She should at least be able to choose whether she wanted to be with someone who didn't mind admitting they were with her than a guy that would rather be slushied in the face ten times than admit it. Why couldn't people just see Rachel as the amazing, talented, sweet girl that he saw her as? it would just make everything easier. " i.. Don't know.. I want you " he admitted aloud, biting the side of his lip. He admitted it. He never thought he'd see the day that he'd admit that to her aloud. " what do you want? " he asked. If she wanted Jesse, he'd leave her alone. If she wanted him, then.. Then he'd probably deal with the social status going down. He really liked Rachel. She was worth losing some of his reputation. If she wanted him in secrecy, then that might break him. He didn't want to be just another guy. He wanted her and she wanted him. Shouldn't it have been as simple as breaking up with Jesse and going with him? it seemed like it should have been.. " the guy ditched you for orphans.. I wouldn't ditch you for orphans, " he mumbled almost inaudably against her lips, a grin coming onto his face again.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 04:02 AM  
Rachel felt a small smile spread across her own face after hearing the soft noise come from Finn. She was still amazed by how she could have this affect on boys like him. Well, Rachel was sure that she was good at whatever she did before doing them but sometimes she doubted herself around Finn. She'd never show it around him though, as far as Finn was concerned kissing him had become second nature to her. She totally wasn't afraid of where his hands were going or where her hands should go, or wanted to go, she was confident. Although she wasn't really pushing it, Rachel meant it when she said that she thought they weren't talking about Jesse. This whole thing was his fault. Sure hormones and unrequited feelings for one another had some place in the matter too but they wouldn't have had a chance to do things like this if he cared a little, just a little, less about his future career and a little more about his own girlfriend. Rachel understood the idea of being obsessed with something, of wanting something so badly you'll do anything to have it, but she'd never been the person to be hurt by these wants and needs before. She wondered if this was what it was like when she hogged all of the solos in glee. Eh, well that was just because she was the most talented one there. Plus she was the lead. Lead. It was her job to be the best of the beSt. Okay, enough about glee though. She looked up at Finns eyes again for a second, noticing how his smile, the one that she adored, left his face in exchange for a worried, conflicted look. She didn't like where this whole thing was headed. I.. Don't know.. I want you Rachel looked down as he hesitated at firSt. But then he said it. The three words that not every girl dreamed of but that she would settle for. Y-you do? really? she asked with a look of hope spreading across her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting so excited, this couldn't go anywhere unless she broke Jesses heart which she didn't want to do at all. What do you want? she furrowed her eyebrow in thought for just a second and looked at him as she did so. His arm around her made her feel so safe, his eyes all over her made her feel wanted and his lips made her feel warm inside. I want you too, Finn. I've always wanted you, she said before sighing. It just isn't that easy Finn, things aren't ever that easy for the two of us. She said, just slightly above a whisper so only he could hear it as she held her arms a little tighter against him, not wanting to let go because of this. He guy ditched you for orphans.. I wouldn't ditch you for orphans she giggled softly at that, shaking her head a little bit before bringing her lips back onto his gently no. You. Wouldn't. She mumbled in between kisses again.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 04:53 AM  
" Y- you do? Really? " he looked down at her as she looked up at him like he had just given her a star part on broadway, a mansion, her own pony, and asked her hand in marriage all at once, and looked a little surprised for a second. Was it really that unclear that he liked her? he thought that he wasn't being totally cryptic.. I mean, sure, the two kisses before that seemed to her like they didn't really mean anything could have been a little misleading, but he really did like her. Obviously. They were making out at the carnival. Of course he liked her. And of course he wanted her. " yeah, " he responded quietly with a crooked grin and pressed his lips to hers again. He wasn't going to be bitter over this. He got it. She liked him, but she liked Jesse too. He had the same thing going with her and quinn. He suddenly knew how it felt to be on the other side of that though.. He felt desperate and used, even though he really wasn't. This was his just desserts.. It wasn't very sweet though. He always thought that just desserts were supposed to be sweet.. " I want you too, Finn. I've always wanted you. " he smiled lightly and pressed his lips to her forehead lightly as she continued. " it just isn't that easy Finn, things aren't ever that easy for the two of us. " he wished they were easier. They both wanted eachother. They just admitted it. Yet the world was still set on keeping them apart. " I guess so.. " he responded a little bit wearily. He smiled weakly back down at her as she responded to him in a sexy whisper; " no. You. Wouldn't. " " you. Know. It's. Getting. Pretty dark.. I don't. Even know. What. Time. It. Is. Anymore.. " he said between kisses, as he opened his eyes for a second to see the reflection of the outside world was getting dim and orange with a sunset. It was probably about five or six, maybe seven. He had no clue how long they had been there, but it was getting dark. He guessed that the carnival would be open until real late anyways, so it's not like it really mattered though. The only reason he brought it up was because it was getting hard to see things in the shadows. " but it's. Sort of.. Hot. Ya know? " he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers again. He really wouldn't mind sneaking around Jesse with Rachel if he had to to be around her like this. His hand on her waist ran down the slightest bit to the back pocket of her skirt, slipping in nicely. He was always sort of afraid of taking it too far now. He had been forever cursed by quinn and her tendency to make him pray.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 01:28 PM  
Why was this all happening now? now that she actually had a boyfriend who, although he had a hard time showing it sometimes, she knew truly cared about her; he probably cared about her more than she cared about him. When had Rachel turned into the Finn of this situation? well no, she wasn't exactly the Finn of this situation. She wasn't using Finn for anything, if you really thought about it Rachel didn't even really need Finn right now. She had everything that she'd ever wished for a few months ago, just with a different person. But this person was the one she wanted. Yeah, she couldn't help bit smile herself when he said so and return the kiss more than happily. But she broke it in a second and looked up at him again, for how long? she asked curiously. It didn't really matter anymore, she was just glad that he'd really wanted her. Rachel was finally wanted by someone. It was a little sad to admit but as much as she knew that she had friends and such she'd still never felt this complete before. Jesses showered her with all of the compliments in the world but none of that ever made her as happy inside as this did. She fought back the urge to kiss him again, to forget everything they were just talking about and show him how happy this made her. She wasn't about to have sex with him in the middle of this place, she barley even knew where they were anymore, but she had no problem with continuing to make out with him here. I guess so.. Rachel frowned again as she noticed how upset this made him seem too. If anything she figured he wouldn't mind. Who wanted to be with the freaky loud girl anyways? at least Jesse went to a different school so he didn't have to worry about other people making fun of him, apparently everyone in Carmel thought she was fabulous. But here, Finns reputation would only suffer more than it already has. We can still have this you know, she began to stroke the back of his neck gently hoping it'd kind of distract him before she suggested this you can have me and your reputation at the same time and I wouldn't have to hurt Jesse. No one would ever need to know about it. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him hoping he didn't think she was crazy or anything. She honestly did believe that this could work somehow but he just had to go along with it firSt. You. Know. It's. Getting. Pretty dark.. I don't. Even know. What. Time. It. Is. Anymore.. Rachel smirked a little bit into their kiss and if she could have she would have shrugged her shoulders. Instead she moaned softly and said doesn't. Matter. She really didn't care about what time it was right now, the darker it was outside the better she figured. People would notice them less and they could get away with more things right? well not if someone were to walk in and interrupt them right now but a part of her really couldn't care less. If someone walked in on them she had this horrible feeling that she wouldn't stop and they could never work out unless they were careful. But it's. Sort of.. Hot. Ya know? she smiled again as she felt his hand move down to the back of her skirt. She'd never let anyone touch below or above the waist before. Even when Jesse tried to she'd just push him off and lecture him about how he was supposed to be a gentleman and wait until she gave him permission, he wasn't allowed to just dive into that. But Finn totally was. She didn't even really care much about where he put his hands anymore, as long as he wasn't pushing her away or anything. She let go of the kiss for a second before saying something softly into his ear imagine what it would be like when we do it behind the merry-go-round or inside of one of those spinning tea cups, she smiled a little bit just thinking about it. This whole thing was just kind of thrilling, she was getting a serious adrenaline rush out of making out in random places with Finn hudson. Rachel hadn't ever been a shy person and when she wanted something she had no problem with making it known so she'd get Finn to go on those tea cups soon enough. As she waited for his reaction she started kissing a spot underneath his ear, right by his jaw. She knew that both Jesse and puck had enjoyed this but she was still testing the waters with Finn and it made her nervous to no end as she waited for a reaction.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 03:00 PM  
You'd think that Finn of all people wouldn't condone cheating. Since it hurt him so bad, you'd think that if anything, he'd be totally against it. But for some reason, this situation seemed okay to him. Sure, that might be a little hypocritical of him since he made such a huge deal out of quinn cheating on him, but this was different. Was Rachel pregnant? no. Was she going to lie about the baby to Jesse? no. They weren't going to take this nearly that far.. And Finn didn't like Jesse. He hated Jesse. He knew that the guy was just using Rachel for his own personal gain, and that she was probably nothing more than a trophy for the guy. Sure, he still didn't get a chance to meet him, but since he was clearly biased, his opinion wasn't going to change any time soon. So, in this case, since Rachel and him really did like eachother, and it wasn't just some sort of one night stand sort of thing, this was not as bad, in Finn's opinion. Or at least, he tried to convince himself of that. " For how long? " " a few months, " he admitted. Sure, it wasn't close to how long Rachel had liked him, but still, it was a pretty long while. He'd liked her way before that. He'd liked her a half year ago, but did he want her then? not so much. She was sort of creepy but hot in a swimfan sort of way. But he had quinn. He loved quinn, he wanted quinn, he needed quinn. But then she broke his heart, so he left her. Since then, he'd really not gotten over the two kisses with Rachel. And it'd been months since then, so they didn't exactly have to worry about her being a rebound.. Yet it still wouldn't work, and Finn knew it. Sigh. " we can still have this you know, " he opened his eyes and thought for a second about what she was about to suggest. " you can have me and your reputation at the same time and I wouldn't have to hurt Jesse. No one would ever need to know about it. " hm. That was an idea. A good idea, actually. Finn could deal with that. He wouldn't have to kiss his popularity goodbye and she didn't have to dump Wonder-boy. " sounds good to me, " he said with a slightly nervous smirk, accepting the deal with the devil. Finn kissed her again before hearing a soft moan from her that sent a shiver down his spine before her voice say, " doesn't. Matter. " between kisses and laughed softly against their kiss again. Finn was happy when she didn't pull his hand back up to her waist like he half expected her to. For once, no jesus lectures and praying for forgiveness? Finn was relieved. No, he was excstatic. He felt lips brush against his left ear before hearing her whisper, " imagine what it would be like when we do it behind the merry-go-round or inside of one of those spinning tea cups. " as she kissed the hollow of his neck, he bit his lip and let out a quiet groan. Earlier that year, Finn had a problem when it came to kissing girls. You know, the one that involved thinking of the mailman. And oh gosh, at that moment, he swore he was gonna have that problem again and just mess everything up. Happily, willpower won that battle with some help from the mailman.. But just in case, Finn pulled away from her heavenly lips the slightest bit. " or in the janitor's closet, or behind the bleachers.. " he suggested with a sly grin, starting to kiss between her collarbone and her neck and slowly moving up to her temple (the whole leaning over to kiss her thing was already a little bit awkward, not to mention leaning down all the way to practically her shoulder. Stupid height difference.)

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 03:43 PM  
A few months, wait- a few months? she looked up at him for a second, hoping that he'd chuckle and say 'just kidding!' or something soon after but no such thing happened. She furrowed her eyebrows Finn! she said before smacking him on the shoulder as hard as she could. Hey, Rachel might have been an insanely tiny person but she could hit like you wouldn't even believe. You've felt this way about me for months and haven't said anything? why not? I would've never given Jesse the time of day had i'd just known that you had feelings for me. Sure she seemed a little mad at him but she was confused too. Rachel had spent all of that time assuming that he was going to come around, that he was still just upset over the drama with quinn and he didn't know what he'd wanted. It turns out she'd been it for a few months now. Well, now she just felt stupid for not having noticed before. She'd never had a problem with telling Finn how she felt about him. The minute they first sang together she knew that they were meant to be and he knew that she thought that too. So why wouldn't he just tell her? he couldn't have possibly been afraid of rejection. Not while she was still single and following him around like some sort of lost puppy. How is it that now that she had a boyfriend he suddenly had the nerve to tell her about his feelings? she looked up at him waiting for some sort of explanation, this wasn't going to change anything but still. She didn't even know that she was out of the blue for so long. Sounds good to me, she just stared for a second, had this just really happened? Finn hudson just agreed to be the other man. She wanted to shake her head at the thought, he was much much more than just some guys she'd be fooling around with. If that were the case then she wouldn't bother with an affair, she'd just see to it that Jesse worked a little harder in the 'lovin' area. She smiled at him before pulling him in for a quick kiss this is going to be good, I promise. It's going to be so good, Finn. And maybe if things went really well between the two of them she'd actually leave Jesse for Finn. At this point the two of them meant the same to her, well Jesse may have lost some points with the whole orphan thing but everyone knew she'd forgive him eventually. She continued to kiss his neck gently, trying to not leave any marks because well they were kind of aiming for this to be a secret after all but she didn't have very much control over herself at this moment so he was lucky that he spoke when he did. Or in the janitor's closet, or behind the bleachers.. This time she was the one feeling shivers go down her spine as he spoke. The whole idea of this was just so wrong but it felt great. Rachel took a second once his lips reached her temple to breathe. She had a great lung capacity thanks to the years of vocal training that she'd had but this was all unexpected and even she had to take a second to catch up. She was about to pull him in for another kiss when she heard voices coming towards them. Rachel panicked for a second before, unfortunately, stepping away from Finn and moving her hands down to her skirt, trying to smoothen it out as much as she possibly could before noticing her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle when she noticed how thoroughly made out with she looked right now. Her hair was kind of messy, her lips were swollen from all of the kissing and she was just pink all over. She noticed the people who she'd heard talking walk by them, not really knowing where to go because well it was pretty confusing in here. She turned to Finn and smirked softly is there anywhere else that you think we would be able to take this? she asked curiously in a tone quiet enough for only the two of them to ]graphic credit goes to me[/url] and tswift. While I think about it, lmao I knoww XD hm. I wonder what happened to o.o lol

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 04:28 PM  
" Finn! " Finn's eyes opened in surprise as he felt a surprisingly hard smack on his shoulder. Woah, woah, what did he do? " Hey! " he said with a confused face. " You've felt this way about me for months and haven't said anything? why not? I would've never given Jesse the time of day had i'd just known that you had feelings for me. " " because! I didn't want anyone to think it was just a rebound.. And as you said, I have my reputation. And, I don't know, I was being stupid. And then as soon as I was gonna do something about it, you were with Wonder-boy. " he tried to explain. Pretty much, he had been an idiot. That's what the answer to that question was. He doubted it would change anything, really, but still. But ouch! seriously, he thought he was going to have a bruise there, which was saying something since he played football and didn't get bruised too often. At least in football, he had padding. " you should be a rugby player or something.. " he commented in a partially joking grumble, taking the arm off her waist and putting it against the place she slapped lightly. Finn matched her smile as she looked back up at him. " this is going to be good, I promise. It's going to be so good, Finn. " " mmm " he mumbled back under her lips in agreement. Then Finn heard voices. He froze, his eyes going wide. Ohhh no. Finn took a step back, quickly straightening out his jacket and running a hand through his hair. Looking at himself in a mirror, he didn't look half as noticable as Rachel, thanks to his shorter hair and those sort of things, but it was definitely noticable. His hair was ruffled, his clothes looked like they had just been through a hurricane, and he could see a trace of lip gloss or lipstick on his neck. He quickly wiped that off with the sleeve of his letterman jacket and took another step away from Rachel before glancing over to make sure that the people hadn't seen anything yet. When he glanced over at her, he couldn't help but smile a little. She looked thoroughly made-out with. Maybe the people wouldn't know them or wouldn't notice though. " is there anywhere else we can take this? " he raised an eyebrow and glanced around. " you mentioned tea-cups.. Or there's the ferris wheel.. " he suggested in a low tone so that the other people couldn't hear them. To be honest, he was a little bit hungry (you know, being a boy athelete, he liked to eat pretty often), but he'd much rather sneak around doing this. " wherever.. " Finn glanced around, not seeing an exit right away. Oh, right. They still had to find their way out of here. He almost forgot about that. " uhh.. But do you know where the door is? " he said, laughing slightly. Of course he would forget, right?

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 05:02 PM  
Because! I didn't want anyone to think it was just a rebound.. And as you said, I have my reputation. And, I don't know, I was being stupid. And then as soon as I was gonna do something about it, you were with Wonder-boy. Her expression softened a bit when he said he didn't want people thinking she was just his rebound girlfriend after quinn had broken his heart. It kind of made this situation suck a little less knowing that he had their relationships best interest at heart. Well it did make it suck less until he mentioned his reputation. She didn't say anything about that and made sure to put her acting skills at use and continue to hold that soft expression in her face because there was no way she was letting him know that she was upset about something like this. She knew that his reputation was a big part of why they'd never really been able to date. He was the popular jock and she was the weird girl who wore knee high socks and sweaters with animals on them sometimes. But they were meant to fall for each other, they were supposed to be the incredibly cheesy cliche that everyone thought didn't exist anywhere but in the movies. She was beginning to think otherwise however. Oh well, if she couldn't have Finn that way then at least she'd have him in secrecy. They'd never have to put up with the slushie facials or the name calling or anything because no one would ever know. You're right. You were being stupid, she said under her breath although she was sure he could still hear it. But we can't do anything about that now. At least we're here now, that's all that matters. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to tell him but either way, the fact that he could have been her boyfriend instead of Jesse right now didn't settle well inside of her. What would things have been like if he'd just told her? she just couldn't picture it. The worst part is she wasn't sure if she was glad or upset about his decision to keep his feelings from her. Jesse was a great guy and she couldn't imagine not knowing him but god, she just wanted Finn so badly, especially now that she knew he wanted her too. You should be a rugby player or something.. She rolled her eyes at him my dads thought it'd be wise to put me in self defense classes a while ago, I guess I just didn't know my own strength. Sorry. She said with a slight frown as he moved the arm that was wrapped around her waist to put it over where she'd hit him. Here Rachel was thinking that a few people weren't going to stop her from kissing Finn. Her heart was beating faster than she'd ever thought it could and she felt so nervous upon hearing the voices, what if they'd seen something. She looked back at Finn as he spoke again you mentioned tea-cups.. Or there's the ferris wheel.. She couldn't help but kind of find this whole thing a little hot though. No ferris wheels. Those things are unsafe and dirty and- and I don't know. Just no. She said to him besides, we'll have more room to ourselves on the tea-cups. And we'll actually get to sit down. She said with a smile. Uhh.. But do you know where the door is? she looked around before laughing a little bit I told you. She said before grabbing his hand and pulling it towards the direction of where she remembered the exit being.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 05:47 PM  
" You're right. You were being stupid. " he heard her say under her breath. " well, i've never been known as the most un-stupid person on earth, " he grumbled back almost inaudably. Finn, you messed up. If you only realized that you liked her before all of this, you could have saved yourself some heartbreak. But no, he had to wait until Rachel was with Wonder-boy and everything would become more difficult. Nothing could ever be easy for them, could it? " but we can't do anything about that now. At least we're here now, that's all that matters. " he nodded simply, sort of sad that she didn't want to give up Jesse. What did that guy have over him anyways? you know, except brains, talent, minimal height difference, competetiveness, determination.. Okay, so the guy had a lot over Finn, but she liked him first! he really just wished she would break it off with the guy and be his.. But that wouldn't work, and Finn knew it. He had a reputation, and Rachel had Jesse. So they would do it in secrecy. Finn smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes. " my dads thought it'd be wise to put me in self defense classes a while ago, I guess I just didn't know my own strength. Sorry. " " eh, whatever, didn't hurt all that bad, " he said. Yeah, okay, so it hurt. He was going to pretend like it didn't though. Because, really, who liked to be hurt by a girl? pssh. " no ferris wheels. Those things are unsafe and dirty and- and I don't know. Just no. " he frowned slightly. They didn't seem all that bad to him, but he wasn't the one who had a traumatizing experience with them, he guessed. " besides, we'll have more room to ourselves on the tea-cups. And we'll actually get to sit down. " he grinned. He could get used to this sort of thing. Finn wasn't some sort of pig that only cared about kissing and physical stuff, but he was a boy. And as much as 'girls wanted it just as much as guys do,' guys did want it. Bad. And Rachel, in his opinion, was h. O. T. Hot. Sure, she wore animal sweaters and leg warmers sometimes, but he thought the way she dressed was sort of cute. And she had a smoking body.. You know, if you weren't into boobs. But he could deal with that. And her olive skin and her full lips.. He thought she was beautiful. " tea-cups it is, " he decided with a hesitant smile. It felt so bad to be doing the same exact thing that someone did to him before to Jesse. He had to admit, he actually felt bad for the dude. He'd been there. But he couldn't really deny this attraction any longer, and Jesse wasn't totally clean either, since he had a hunch that the guy was just using her anyways. It's fine, he thought to himself. " I told you, " he followed as Rachel pulled him in the right direction. " it was still your idea, " he reminded her again with a full grin, not really minding the people they were starting to pass.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 06:41 PM  
Well, I've never been known as the most un-stupid person on earth she furrowed her eyebrows and cupped his cheek into her small hand, honestly where did the nickname man-hands come from? she'd met nine year olds with hands bigger than hers, and sighed you aren't stupid Finn, you just do stupid things sometimes alright? this is okay. We might have been terrible together if you'd told me about your feelings but now we can have this for ourselves. Which was a good thing she supposed. Sure Finn wasn't entirely hers but to be fair she was less his. She actually had a boyfriend who he had to share her with. Finn didn't really have anyone else to focus these kinds of feelings towards at the moment. She pretended that the idea of him and another girl doing what they were just doing didn't make her want to hit something again. She wouldn't tell him what to do no matter how much she'd want to, Rachel would keep in mind that she just wanted to make him happy and if he found that in someone else then, well, what could she do about it? kill her. No, she'd refrain from homicide. Although it did sound tempting...eh, whatever, didn't hurt all that bad, she raised an eyebrow at him but dropped the topic. Rachel knew that he was probably just holding back because there was some secret boy rule book that stated that girls couldn't possibly hurt boys in a physical kind of way. She thought it was completely sexist and stupid but she wasn't going to touch that subject tonight, not when there was other touching that should be going on. She was glad that he didn't try to push her on the whole ferris wheel thing. She'd go on it, just to prove she wasn't afraid, but she would just rather avoid the whole thing if it was possible. Finn either noticed her resistance or just wanted to make out so badly that he didn't care where it happened. Either way, Rachel was happy. Tea-cups it is, she smiled brightly at him before taking one glance back in the mirror, yup still obvious, then walking away. They reached outside finally and she let go of his hand, knowing that whoever saw them making even that kind of contact would be confused. She spotted the ride she was looking for and continued to lead him towards it, almost as if she was in some sort of a rush or something. She wasn't really, she just wanted to go back into a private place with him where they could hold hands or kiss or whatever. Look at her, it's been like ten minutes since they decided to do this and she's already acting this way. She kind of couldn't wait what things would be like when they got back to school. Janitors closets, behind the bleachers, she blushed a little bit just thinking about it. It was still your idea, she laughed a little and rolled her eyes again I don't see you complaining, in fact I think we can both agree that it was the best idea i've ever had she said knowing that she was right. They finally reached the tea-cups and after pulling him inside of the pink one with the top she sat down right beside him and laughed a little bit at how big he looked inside of this small space hi she said after putting an arm around his neck again and letting her other arm rest against his cheSt. She couldn't believe they were actually about to make out in a tea-cup...

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 07:31 PM  
" You aren't stupid Finn, you just do stupid things sometimes alright? this is okay. We might have been terrible together if you'd told me about your feelings but now we can have this for ourselves. " Finn supposed she was right. It could have gone over horribly back then. And now they have this.. Which was going to be good, right? yeah, that is, if Jesse didn't find out. If he did, then that would be bad. What was this called anyways? friends with benefits? an affair? he had no clue, since he wasn't really into doing this kind of stuff often, but he guessed that it would qualify as an affair if they keep it going. And he was the other man. Wow, this all seemed so set in stone and simple, like it had been done so many times before by people, yet it felt so new and strange to him. Good, but strange. Finn didn't argue when she let go of his hand. He noticed something; it was going to be a little difficult to keep up appearances. In front of other people, they were just friends, aquaintances if anything, since it wasn't like they hung out often. But alone? yeah right. He just hoped he wouldn't randomly forget and do something stupid like a public display of affection. That could end very badly for both of them. Finn grinned as he saw her fast-walking towards the ride, and trailed after her in a light jog. He was just as ancy to get out of the public eye as she was. " I don't see you complaining, in fact I think we can both agree that it was the best idea i've ever had. " Finn wasn't going to argue with that. It probably topped a lot of good ideas, from being in the mattress commercial to push it.. Oh wait, neither of those ended well. Either way, it was still a very good idea. When they reached the tea-cups, he was pulled into one of the pink ones with a top on it. When he ducked to get in, his head brushed the top of it when he sat down. He wished that some things were made for tall people. Like doors. Have you ever hit your head on the top of a doorframe? Finn had. Many times, actually. It was a very easy thing to do at his height of six foot three. Finn glanced up at the ceiling with amusement and the back to Rachel who was laughing. Yeah, great idea to go to the tea-cups, Finn, he thought to himself with a smirk. " hi " Finn felt an arm around his neck and one touch his chest, and he smelled Rachel's light perfume as she got closer to him. " hello, " he responded in the same simple way that she did, a tiny smirk that he usually had on (well, usually as in if he didn't have a clueless dopey look on his face, he had that) remaining on his features as he gave her a small teasing kiss on the lips. He looked around for a second before looking back to her inquisitively. " hey Rachel, don't these tea-cups spi- " he was cut off as he felt the tea-cups start to do exactly what he had been asking miliseconds earlier; it started to spin. " heh, yep, " he answered himself with a shrug before moving his lips to hers again, one hand finding her waist and the other slightly higher near her back, holding her close. He wasn't really one to get sick on spinning rides, but he hoped she wasn't either. That would sort of ruin the moment, eh?

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 08:09 PM  
In spite of how wrong this whole thing might have been, for the first time in a while Rachel was really happy. She'd felt a little empty lately, like something was missing and it never made sense to her before; she had Jesse, she had glee, she had everything going for her but still, she couldn't help but feel strange anyways. But the minute Finn kissed her and the minute she knew that this wasn't just going to be a one night thing, that he wanted her like she wanted him, she felt better again. She planned on taking advantage of every second alone that the two of them could have together. If anything was going to be a mission it'd be keeping it from the rest of the gleeks, Jesse was all the way in another town so she was sure that this could be hidden but if someone found out then they'd be done for. She'd also have to make sure jacob ben israel didn't find out. That little jewfroed creep would ruin her chances with both guys then try hitting on her if he found out. Or worse, he'd try to manipulate her somehow. Ugh, he was so disgusting. He wasn't even nice or talented. How can someone be so unlucky that they were ugly, mean and untalented all at the same time? and people thought she was a freak. Thinking about jacob was like the biggest mood-killer ever so she pushed that thought aside and focused on Finn who was practically pressed against her inside of the small space. She continued to laugh as he tried to figure out a way to fit without being uncomfortable but once he turned to her and spoke she stopped and smirked softly at him hello she heard him say before feeling his lips on hers again. Hey Rachel, don't these tea-cups spi- Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as he spoke before feeling the ride move. She jumped a little bit not expecting it to start so suddenly but it wasn't that bad, it wasn't going to go faster than this so she was sure they could get used to it. Heh, yep, she laughed again before kissing him softly on the lips, getting lost in the feeling again. That was until she found herself uncomfortable. Uhm, okay maybe this was a bad idea she looked around and frowned slightly as she tried to find a more comfortable way to kiss him. Finally she turned her body and was sitting on top of Finns lap, straddling him so that they both had a little more space without being separated. She kissed him again with a satisfied smirk on her face much. Much. Better. She smiled against his lips as she murmured the words.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 09:03 PM  
Finn, on the other hand, wasn't at all happy until today. People thought he had it made with the whole popular thing, but Finn's life was actually pretty depressing around that time. His ex-girlfriend had cheated on him and was pregnant with his former best friend's baby. Though he was over that, it still left a mark, and it was hard to see them around school as a couple. Not to mention, his reputation was slowly and steadily falling from where he was before, at the top, to sub-basement. He wasn't all the way down to computer geek yet, but he was getting closer with every passing day, so that didn't make him any happier. And then before he got the courage to ask Rachel out, she went out with Wonder-boy, which just added to his angSt. Then football ended. Sure, there was basketball, but that wasn't half as good as football. Then he found out that his mom and kurt's dad were going out? what a blow to the gut! this was probably the highlight of this year, to be honeSt. Finn was going to kiss her again in the little cramped space before she turned away for a second. " uhm, okay maybe this was a bad idea " " uh, yeah.. " he admitted, feeling his hair brush the top of the tea-cup's lid and bump lightly against it with almost every shift of movement. Not the best idea at all. He frowned. When she moved to a more comfortable position, which happened to be straddling his lap, he leaned back on one of his out-stretched arms so that his head would no longer hit the top of the cup anymore. Finn smiled lightly as she kissed him again, his free hand wrapping around her midsection lightly. " much. Much. Better. " " oh. Yeah. " he replied between kisses once more, and his lips moved against hers again. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth the slightest bit more and his tongue pressed lightly against her bottom lip, as if he was wanting permission, before letting his tongue explore her mouth carefully and slowly. He didn't know exactly why he was being so careful and cautious with her. Rachel was one of the most bold, daring people he knew in some situations. And she could take a punch.. So he decided not to be too careful with her anymore. She obviously wanted it just as much as he did. " I can't. Believe. We're doing this. Inside. A. Giant. Spinning. Teacup.. " he chucked against her lips, the hand on her hip pulling her close to him.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 9 2010, 10:28 PM  
So the space might have been limited and they might literally be spinning in circles right now but as soon as Rachel found a more comfortable place, which just so happened to be on top of him(this wasn't planned, she swore) she realized that maybe it wasn't all that bad at all. If anything the tea-cups were suddenly her favorite part of the carnival. Next to the house of mirrors of course. She let her mind drift to all of the other places that they could possibly do this without getting caught. Well, completely caught anyways. She was pretty sure that the guy who was collecting the tickets for this ride might had suspected what was going on right now. She thought she saw a smug look on his face and it wasn't until now that she realized why it might be there. Oh well, they'd never see him again and he had no real proof that they were doing anything bad inside of the tea-cup. For all he knew they were just sitting there enjoying the ride like everyone else. Oh. Yeah. Rachel nodded slowly and giggled a little bit as she tried to steady herself by pressing one hand against the wall and putting the other on the side of his neck where she gently ran her fingers along his warm skin. She felt his mouth part slightly at first but didn't think much of it until she felt his tongue press against her bottom lip. It took her no time to part her lips slightly and give him what he wanted. It took Jesse forever to get this far with her, his tongue didn't go near her mouth until like two weeks after they'd started making out. She didn't know what she was thinking by giving him all of this power but she didn't mind. A soft noise escaped the back of her throat as she started massaging his own tongue with hers gently. I can't. Believe. We're doing this. Inside. A. Giant. Spinning. Teacup.. She suddenly heard him say and laughed again. Having. Fun? she tried to sound as teasingly as possible but it failed and sounded more like words jumbled all together. She smirked when he pulled her closer to him and moved the hand that was on his neck down to his chest again this time grabbing onto the shirt that he had on underneath his letterman jacket. Kissing Finn already made her a little dizzy, imagine how bad it was going to be getting off of this ride. Rachel pulled closer to Finn leaving practically no space inbetween the two of them. She moved her hand down the back of the tea-cup and was about to put that one on his chest too, trusting that he wouldn't drop her or something before she realized she was missing something. Oh my god, mr. Monkey! she said abruptly, after pulling away from Finn. She reached both of her arms out so that both her hands were pressed against the tea-cup and frowned. Where did I put him? she sounded sincerely worried as she said that. It wasn't that she missed the stuffed toy or anything, it's just that it was a gift from Finn and a memory from tonight. She didn't want to lose that.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 9 2010, 11:27 PM  
Finn felt odd. He felt as if this was all so new and sudden, but at the same time, he felt like they had this coming for quite some time. He felt perfectly comfortable around her, and if this was anybody else that this had happened to, he would say that they were taking it way, way too faSt. But this was a perfect pace for him when it was with Rachel. It was odd, but like the rest of the odd things that seemed to be happening that day, he didn't mind one bit. His lips curled into a small smile as Rachel let out a little noise and her tongue met his. Gah, all of this felt just so perfect. The only downside was that he had to share her with Jesse. So half the time, he had to see them together in public. But then again, they'd be doing this together when Jesse wasn't around.. So he could handle seeing some p.d.a. From them. " having. Fun? ' " yeah. " he answered simply into her lips, still smiling, as their lips met up once again. He felt her grab his shirt and moved even closer to him, which pretty much made the space between them non-existant. Finn glady held her steady as she put her other hand on his chest, before being hastily pushed away from. His face turned confused. Did he do something he wasn't supposed to? half of him was ready to get on his knees and start to pray before she explained what was wrong; " oh my god, mr. Monkey! " his face stayed blank. " mr... Monkey? " he asked, clearly not sure what she was talking about. In a few seconds, a lightbulb went off above his head. " oh! the monkey.. Uh, where is he? " he asked, not to her in general, just saying it out loud. He glanced around from where he was sitting, and didn't see it anywhere. He blinked, still a little confused. It was just a little stuffed toy, right? Finn felt a sudden cold rush over him as Rachel sat up away from him and started to look around for the toy. " uhh, " he thought aloud, glancing around. " where did I put him? " Finn was a little surprised at the amount of worry in her voice. " uhh, so we went to the bumpercars.. I think you had it there? and there was the house of mirrors.. And then here.. " he stated, thinking over what he was saying as he said it. " when I lose my running shoes, my mom always tells me to.. What was it? ... Oh, she tells me to retrace my steps, " he told her, glancing down at the shoes he was wearing, which happened to be the same shoes he was talking about. " so uh.. Where did you last see it? "

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 10 2010, 09:44 PM  
Everyone was going to win this way. Rachel berry now understood why people cheated on their loved ones. It wasn't because they wanted to seek revenge for something or were unhappy, she was content with being Jesses girlfriend and spending time with him. It was because something was missing and they needed to fill the void. Rachel sort of needed Finn to make her complete. Forget the theory of one guy making you feel perfect, both of these guys made her feel wonderful. Why hadn't she thought of this before again? oh, because she thought Finn kind of hated her for telling about the whole quinn thing. Well that was what she assumed would keep him from dating her anyways, even when he wasn't quinns he still wasn't hers and it sucked. But she knew now that in moments like these, where they were making out in overly cramped and awkward spaces, he was hers and she was his. Yeah. Rachel smirked a little bit, satisfied with his response to her question. Never in a million years would she think that she would be the reason of giving Finn hudson these types of feelings a few weeks ago. Sure, she knew that ever provided the opportunity she'd be all over it but it never seemed likely back then. Still, it never stopped her from trying; obviously the saying was true, if at first you don't succeed...what was it again? even she was beginning to forget things as his tongue did this thing against hers that made her cheeks turn into a bright pink color. What was that? not that she was complaining. At all. She was just as upset as him after pulling away from the kiss and after looking down at him and noticing how confused he seemed over the whole thing there was very little that kept her from pulling him back into another kiss and forgetting about mr. Monkey. Mr... Monkey? oh! the monkey.. Uh, where is he? Rachel looked around them hoping that she'd dropped him somewhere in here although now that she'd thought about it she really didn't remember carrying him in this ride at all. I don't know! I must have dropped him somewhere by accident. Finn this is horrible! she said in a classic, over-dramatic Rachel berry kind of way. Uhh, so we went to the bumpercars.. I think you had it there? and there was the house of mirrors.. And then here.. Rachel looked back at him hoping that maybe he had remembered where exactly she had dropped him. Oh what was Finn going to know anyways? he was just as, if not then more, into the making out that was going on than she was. He hadn't even noticed that the stuffed toy was missing in the first place. When I lose my running shoes, my mom always tells me to.. What was it? ... Oh, she tells me to retrace my steps, so uh.. Where did you last see it? Rachel bit her bottom lip slightly as she thought about what he said. Where did she last see it... Well I remember taking him back with me from the bumper cars. She said after looking back at Finn we have to go find him she realized that this might not be what every guy wanted to hear after a hot makeout session with the girl that he was kind of with but seriously, poor mr. Monkey! sighing slightly, Rachel pulled herself back ontop of Finn, there wasn't really anything she could do about it until the ride was over anyways, and kissed him on the cheek I'msorry for making you do this but I promise, after we find him we can go do whatever you want to do. Within reason of course but she felt that saying that was unnecessary.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 10 2010, 10:26 PM  
Finn didn't hate Rachel at all back then for telling him about Quinn. Sure, at first he may have been a little angsty, but seriously? he had a reason to be pissed of at people. That day, he hated everyone in glee club for keeping it a secret from him for so long. If anything, he was least upset with Rachel out of everyone there. At least she had the guts to tell him about it. Sure, he was really no better than puck was right now, but at least this meant something other than just getting just another girl drunk and pregnant. Maybe this gave him reason to forgive quinn and puck, since he could sort of see their side of view now.. At the same time, they had hurt him personally. So it still sort of hurt to see them together. He'd give it a try though, he told himself. He owed them that much, doing what he was doing. The song 'friends, lovers, or nothing' started to play in his head; friends, lovers, or nothing, there can only be one, friends, lovers, or nothing, we'll never see the inbetween, so give it up. But this would work. It was perfect. Song lyrics can be wrong.. Finn glanced up at Rachel as she looked around for her monkey. He didn't remember it being all that special. " I don't know! I must have dropped him somewhere by accident. Finn this is horrible! " Finn blinked as he looked at her, still a little bit confused, but started to pull himself to his feet to help her look. Finn wasn't the most observent person in the world. If anything, he was a little unobservent. He blanked out a lot and was just a space cadet most of the time. He could concentrate when he wanted to, like in glee club and football, but other times, like (insert any other class name here and it will work), he didn't pay the least amount of attention. One time, he put "yo tengo diecisiete anos" as the answer to a math question. That's how bad it was. So yes, he of course had no idea where the monkey could be. " well I remember taking him back with me from the bumper cars. We have to go find him. " Finn frowned. Why'd he have to win that stupid monkey in the first place? here he was, having fun with Rachel in the spinning tea-cups, and he had to go and grab it again. He would have sighed, but he was a little out of breath from the make-out session. As he looked over again, she climbed on top of him once again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He still didn't look all that happy. " I'msorry for making you do this but I promise, after we find him we can go do whatever you want to do. " hm. One side of Finn's lips jerked a little bit upward into a little crooked smile that he was trying to keep off of his face. Be strong, Finn dammit, be strong! but no, he couldn't keep a straight face. This was like, the best day ever. He could deal with looking for a monkey for a few minutes. Or however long it took them to find him.. He hoped it would just be a little while. Wait, it was a him? " you named the pink monkey mr. Monkey? " he asked, clearly a little amused, as he felt the ride's spinning slowly coming to a stop. He pulled himself back to his fee for the second time, buttoning back up the letterman jacket he had come in with up a bit, and ran another hand through his hair. He glanced over at her again, and reached out with one hand to straighen a hair back into place again, waiting for the ride to come to a stop

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 12 2010, 04:17 AM  
Rachel couldn't help the way that Finn made her feel. The thing about her is that she knows who she is and she knows what she wants so when something like Finn hudson comes around and just throws her life completely off track she knows there has to be a reason for it. But she can't be with Finn, she's made a commitment to Jesse first and it isn't fair to him if she just didn't give them a chance, she was totally ignoring the fact that it kind of wasn't fair that she hadn't given Finn much of a chance either. So whoever said Rachel was completely heartless and selfish should really bite their tongues next time, she was having a secret affair with Finn in order to protect Jesses feelings. All she needed to do was make sure that no one noticed how 'high' Rachel was on Finn hudson. To say she hadn't contemplated leaving Jesse, using her fathers emergency credit card and flying the two of them to vegas so they can elope then live happily ever after, after of course they go through a long struggle of being a married couple in high school and then making it big in new york shortly after, well it'd be a lie. She'd had ideas like these running around her mind constantly (so she was a little creative? there isn't anything wrong with that!) but hiding the fact that she wanted so much with Finn was going to be a hard task, especially now that she knew what actually being with him felt like. This wasn't like a chaste kiss in the auditorium or the bowling alley. This was like heavy making out in several different locations in a carnival. To Rachel berry this was a huge upgrade for the two of them and if she weren't so proper she'd probably high five Finn right now for their accomplishment. So he mattered to her, okay? and what he did for her mattered to her just as much. So this monkey that they were about to go on a hunt for meant a great deal to Rachel. No matter what would happen between the two of them after tonight, she'd at least always have that thing to remember the fun she'd had. Tonight gave her the opportunity to actually let lose for a while and be kind of normal. She noticed the smile appear of Finns face after she told him that he'd basically have control over the rest of the night if he promised to help her find mr. Monkey. She was just about to lean in and kiss him again because well that smirk of his? adorable. She couldn't help herself, well she couldn't until he spoke anyways. You named the pink monkey mr. Monkey? Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest before speaking yes Finn, I did name my pink monkey mr. Monkey. There's nothing wrong with that, just because something is pink doesn't automatically de-maculate it. You're speaking to a girl with two fathers here and besides, he kind of just came off as a mr. Rather than a mrs. To me. Sure, she could have been a bit more creative with actually choosing the name itself but the mr. Part was no big deal to her. Mr. Monkey was a boy and that was that. Rachel felt the ride finally coming to a stop and she began to attempt making herself look presentable for the second time tonight, which she wasn't sure would work out very well considering there wasn't even a mirror to help out this time. She felt Finns hand fix her hair and smiled appreciatively at him before feeling the ride come to a complete stop. Rachel gave Finn a soft kiss on the cheek before climbing off of the tea cup and groaning slightly as her legs stretched out alright, the next time I suggest we make out in such a small, cramped space please talk me out of it. She said in a low voice so only Finn could hear her before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the direction of the bumper cars. He needs to be around here somewhere, Rachel said with a slight frown as they reached the ride.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 12 2010, 04:42 PM  
" Yes Finn, I did name my pink monkey mr. Monkey. There's nothing wrong with that, just because something is pink doesn't automatically de-maculate it. You're speaking to a girl with two fathers here and besides, he kind of just came off as a mr. Rather than a mrs. To me. " Finn blinked, sort of taken aback by the answer. He wasn't really expecting that much of an answer. A simple 'yes' would have sufficed. He had to admit, he did ask it because, in his mind, something being pink did sort of make in all girly (what de-maculate meant, he could only wonder), but that's just becuase of the people he hung out with. If he wore a pink shirt to school, he would most likely be in the bottom of a dumpster by noon. Half the time, Finn wondered why he even hung out with the people he did. He liked being popular, but it came at a price. He didn't get hardly any freedom of expression. He had to be what people expected him to be, hang out with people who other people expected him to hang out with, wear what they wanted, eat what they wanted.. But he was popular. He was at the top. It meant a lot to him. So he'd sacrifice a little bit of rights to stay up there. And if he had to hurt a few feelings.. He was sorry, but he sometimes actually wanted to think of himself firSt. It was his life. He should deserve to be selfish! he always was the one to sacrifice.. " uh. Okay. " he answered simply, a little dumbfounded. As Finn got out of the stupid carnival ride, he put a hand on his now throbbing neck. Being crammed into such a tight space could do a number on a dude's neck, especially when he was as tall of a guy as Finn was. Not to mention what they had been doing inside the oversized china. " alright, the next time I suggest we make out in such a small, cramped space please talk me out of it. " he heard from her in a low tone, and was soon dragged away. " yeaaah, maybe not your best idea, rach- " he said, trailing after her as she pulled him towards the bumpercars. Was it weird that he'd been single for months after he broke up with quinn, but he had gone on like.. One date, and now suddenly it was this? it was pretty insane.. But he wasn't complaining. At all. " he needs to be around here somewhere, " Finn glanced around, from car to car in the little bumpercar stadium, not seeing him around, then back to Rachel. Damn. He thought this was going to be easy.. He scanned the ground quickly, not seeing a little pink primate, and then started in the direction of the house of mirrors. Being Finn, he wasn't very good at concentrating on things, let alone finding the monkey, keeping un-lost in the carnival, and making sure to stay with Rachel. So he started walking off, accidentally forgetting to tell her to come along, and letting go of her hand absently. Once he reached the house of mirrors, he started to stumble around before finding the little creature; there it was, lying on the ground next to a breath-fogged and smudged mirror that they probably accidentally leaned against or something earlier. He smirked as he picked it up, glancing behind him to expect to see Rachel there, and holding it out. But he noticed something. Oh, wherre was she? didn't she follow him.. He could have swore that he asked her to.. " Rachel ? " he asked, just seeing the reflections of himself filling the room.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 12 2010, 08:45 PM  
Uh. Okay. Rachel knew that look on his face. It was the look that said 'i don't know what you're talking about but I'mgoing to agree anyways...' she knew him better than he probably thought that she did and while sure she might let him get away with using that look on her she'd get him back for not listening whenever it was brought up in subject again some other time. She did try her hardest to use simple words whenever she was around Finn, she really did, but sometimes it wasn't so simple for her. She was so used to having this large vocabulary and speaking so properly that changing it now was just foreign to her. Yeaaah, maybe not your best idea, rach- rolling her eyes, Rachel continued to pull Finn along the carnival ignoring the fact that he'd basically just agreed to the fact that she'd had a terrible idea. She knew it sucked and all but hello, he had her on his lap for a good few minutes. Honestly Rachel didn't know what guys wanted most of the time but while they were inside that tiny cup trying to get make out and be comfortable at the same time she figured he'd gotten just that. Plus he totally got some tongue, something that took forever for other guys to get from Rachel berry. They finally reached the bumper cars and Rachel began to look around almost frantically through the crowds of people. She stopped for a second turning away from Finn after he released her hand, leaving a weird tingly feeling on it as he did so, and began to think about what he said earlier. Retrace your footsteps Rachel, come on... She bit her bottom lip for a second trying to think about when she last had the monkey before the light bulb in her head finally turned on. Finn! I must have left him in th- she turned around to look for Finn and frowned when she realized he wasn't around. Finn? she said a little louder than before, looking around. He couldn't have gotten too far and he was pretty tall so it shouldn't be this hard to find him. Oh god, Rachel thought to herself suddenly as realization just struck upon her, I just lost Finn hudson... In natural Rachel berry state she began to let her mind wonder to different places. What if he'd just ditched her? what if he thought she was completely crazy for making him look for a monkey and just decided to walk home? what if on his way to walking home he'd run into quinn fabray and she'd trick him into loving her again and force him to forget completely about Rachel? then she'd never have a chance at doing this. Calming down a little bit, Rachel decided to go to the house of mirrors herself and retrieve the pink monkey that she knew was there before she decided what to do about Finn. He was probably just wondering around or something, he was a big boy and could take care of himself she supposed. She walked into the house of mirrors and began to look around the ground for the pink monkey for a while before she herself wound up lost perfect. She mumbled to herself as she continued to walk. Rachel noticed the reflection of Finn and smiled, not really caring much about the monkey anymore as she followed the mirrors, holding her arm out to make sure she didn't bump into anything before finally finding him Finn! I can't believe you just ran off from me like that, honestly I wasn't aware that you needed to be held on a leash or something. You could have at least had the decency to tell me where you were heading off too before you just left. You know, I have a very creative imagination and the things that crossed my mind when I noticed you left weren't- she stopped herself from talking when she noticed he was holding the pink monkey in his hand you found him! she smiled widely before grabbing the monkey from Finn and holding it tightly in her arms so that she was sure not to loose it before she pulled him into a hug thank you so much! she said after pulling away, the fact that he got lost was a thing of the past now that mr. Monkey was back in her arms.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 12 2010, 10:46 PM  
Finn flipped around when he heard a voice behind him; " Finn! I can't believe you just ran off from me like that, honestly I wasn't aware that you needed to be held on a leash or something. You could have at least had the decency to tell me where you were heading off too before you just left. You know, I have a very creative imagination and the things that crossed my mind when I noticed you left weren't- " " I thought I told you where I was going.. " he said a little defensively (even though, by then, he was pretty sure that he had forgotten) before noticing how she was looking down with a smile at the monkey he had found. He had no clue what she was so upset about. Sure, he had pretty much done just what she had expected him to do again back at the bowling alley.. But he didn't mean to disappoint her like that. And even though him and quinn were at talking terms, they were far, far from anything else happening. And even if something else DID happen, it wouldn't be a problem, right? he'd be doing just what she was doing with Jesse; sharing himself with two people. He didn't see a problem if that did happen, for him at leaSt.. He'd be in the clear. But no. That's not what he was doing. He was just fetching her monkey, and seeing her smile as she saw that monkey again made him a little lightheaded. Was that weird? I dunno, he thought to himself, mentally shrugging it off. " you found him! " he returned her smile, but in a more Finn-ish way. He had a certain type of smile. It was laid back, cool, simple, and crooked. He never really noticed it about himself though. He was still getting used to things around Rachel, even from knowing her as friends, since he pretty much only had his relationship with quinn to go by. With her, she could hold onto something for, well, a while. Like that time he got her the wrong type of icecream as a craving, and she kneed him- okay, that thought was too painful to continue, for Finn's sake. But yes. With quinn, it was mess up once, and it will follow you. With Rachel, finding the little stuffed toy that probably cost maybe fifty cents in labor made her from being upset with him to completely exstatic with him in about five seconds flat. He wasn't really expecing it, so he just smiled and played along. Finn wrapped his arms around her neck and arms lightly in a hug, feeling almost as if he had to bend down like he'd have to with a toddler to hug her. This height difference never seemed so clear until then. " thank you so much! " " no problem.. I just followed the smudges on the mirrors, " he joked slightly, though he was sort of serious. They were a pretty easy hint. If you saw a smudge or two, keep following in that direction.. Just like hanzel and gretel! except, you know, hot, Finn thought to himself, grinning slightly, and pressed a little kiss to her cheek before unwrapping his arms from the hug. " so.. Now we get to do what I want to do. Hm. " he thought aloud do himself, a little more for her benefit than his own, and made a contemplating face. " what to do, what to do.. Any suggestions? " he asked down at her, still standing close to her. He really had no idea how to use this opportunity. They'd already made out at most of the secluded places at the little carnival, and though he could be creative, Finn felt almost bone dry of ideas on what to do, or should I say, where to do them next. Maybe Rachel would come up with something.. It was still Finn's decision, though. Psssh. He was definitely using this chance while he could.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 12 2010, 11:34 PM  
I thought I told you where I was going.. If Rachel weren't so excited about him finding mr. Monkey for her, she would have continued to lash out at him and lecture him until his ears practically bled. She can only imagine how much trouble he put his mother through when he was just a child and she tried to take him places with her, honestly Rachel would have just locked him up in a room...or bought one of those child leashes if you wanted to be a little less drastic I guess. Maybe she should get one for him now...did they make those in giant teenage boy size? her mind started to wonder a little bit before she realized, it wasn't like they would be going out like this much anyways. The thought of not being able to actually be out like this with Finn sort of upset Rachel. He was fun. He didn't roll his eyes at her or talk constantly about music or california or vocal adrenaline or himself. She closed her eyes for a second while he put his arms around her neck and decided to not get too attached to this feeling, Finn wasn't her boyfriend and she had no place getting so attached to him like this. They both had what they wanted now, each other without any strings attached. She wouldn't have to hurt Jesse and he wouldn't have to risk his popularity. This is good, this is good, this is the best idea you'll ever make in your youth. Enjoy it. She continued to tell herself as she looked back up at Finn and smiled brightly again when she noticed the crooked boyish grin on his face. No problem.. I just followed the smudges on the mirrors, Rachel looked at him for a second, not really knowing what to say, before she looked away from him and felt her cheeks become warm, a slight blush surely making its way onto it. Why hadn't she thought about that first? is it really that noticeable? she asked still not looking at him out of her own embarrassment but analyzing the mirror behind him slightly. Okay, so he wasn't joking with her. She did look at him again when he unwrapped his arms from around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek making her smile at him softly. She wasn't used to Finn making these small gestures towards her. Sure, Jesse did things like kiss her on the cheek or forehead all of the time but she'd never wasted time fantasizing about him doing it before. So.. Now we get to do what I want to do. Hm. Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly at him and began to wonder what he'd think of. They'd already made out in the house of mirrors and tea-cups. Where else was there to hide? well as long as it wasn't the ferris wheel she'd be perfectly fine with whatever he chose. What to do, what to do.. Any suggestions? Rachel raised an eyebrow at him for a second before using her free hand, to grab onto one of his and began drawing invisible circles on his palm well considering my last choice wasn't the wisest, I think it'd be best to just veto all of my suggestions for the rest of the night. But I do suggest you decide quickly because I really want to kiss you right now. She smiled at him again as she continued playing with his hand softly. Part of her just said that to bother him but another part really meant it, she was getting a little anxious to hear what he'd come up with.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 13 2010, 12:20 PM  
Actually, Finn had done something similar as a child. Except his had been at six flags. You had no clue how lost you could get in that huge park. One minute he was in line for the batman with his mom, the next he was standing alone and confused on the other side of the huge ride. Not to mention that he was like, seven, so he had to go to the 'lost friend hut,' a.k.a., the lost and found for toddlers. And then another kid made him drop his spongebob icecream pop. He remembered all of this very, very clearly. He hadn't had one of those spongebob-shaped popsicles since. He was much worse with walking off when he was a little kid though. He hadn't gotten any complaints in a while, or I mean, until now, he guessed. One things that really made Finn smile was when Rachel blushed. He liked how easily he could make her cheeks flush a pinkish red color against her olive skin. He grinned in return to her blush as it washed against her cheekbones. " is it really that noticable? " he glanced at it in an analysing way, then back to her. " eh.. I dunno.. " he lied. Yes, it was noticable. But she obviously knew that, and didn't need his approval. Finn held out the hand she was pulling at, and felt little tingly lines being drawn across his palm. His fingers twitched from the tickling sensation under her fingers. " well, considering my last choice wasn't the wisest, I think it'd be best just to veto all of my suggestions for the rest of the night. But I do suggest that you decide quickly because I really want to kiss you right now. " he stuck his tongue out at her playfully, thinking of what to do. Hm. Technically, they could go back to his house or something.. But that didn't sound as fun as sneaking around here, now did it? except there, they'd at least have his bed to be comfortable on.. And if Jesse came back looking for her here or something and didn't see her, they'd have to explain everything.. Lie of course, but still, it just seemed like a pretty big hassle. " uhhhh, " he thought aloud. " there's that tunnel of love thing, the ferris wheel.. " didn't she have some sort of weird reaction when he mentioned the ferris wheel before? " or not.. Or.. Wait, what time is it? " he glanced down and quickly took his iphone out of his pocket with his free hand. Yes, he had an iphone. He was addicted to sharing photos on twitter too. He was a bit of a tweet whore actually.. Finn's eyebrows arched when he saw the time. " oh, uh.. Can I save this whole 'let's do what Finn wants to' thingy for next time? " he asked. Crap. His mom was going to be here to pick him up any minute. Why couldn't he own his own car? or.. Be able to drive? either or both of those would be pretty awesome, really. But no, he still had to carpool with his mother. Sigh. " yeah, I'msupposed to meet my mom by the gates in like.. Two minutes ago. " he admitted, quickly leaning in and giving her a rushed kiss before glancing towards the exit.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 13 2010, 09:29 PM  
Eh.. I dunno.. Rachel would have smacked him across the arm again if she still hadn't been so embarrassed. It wasn't what they did that made her blush this way, it was more like what they'd left behind. Oh well, she figured, at least no one would know that it was the two of them who left those mirrors so smudged. She'd clean it up herself if she didn't think that someone would walk by and put all of the pieces together and besides, she supposed it was a little hot that they'd left their marks somewhere around here. There's that tunnel of love thing, the ferris wheel.. Rachel smiled brightly when he mentioned going on the tunnel of love, that definitely was romantic and it wasn't anything she'd figured that he'd want to be caught dead on. Then he mentioned the ferris wheel and her smile dropped a little bit. No way was she getting on that thing ever again, not even for Finn. Hadn't she made that a clear point before? she was just about ready to distract him and pull him into the tunnel of love like he'd suggested at first before he spoke again. Or not.. Or.. Wait, what time is it? she shrugged her shoulders slightly watching as he'd checked his own cellphone, wait, what time was it? she didn't really have a curfew tonight because her fathers thought that she was out with Jesse and they trusted that he was a fine young man who wouldn't let anything happen to, and I quote, 'the light of their lives.' yeah, if you ever wondered where Rachel learned to become so over dramatic all you'd have to do is spend a little while speaking to one of her fathers. Dad was way more laid back and down to earth than daddy but when it came to her and her safety it was like nothing else mattered. Oh, uh.. Can I save this whole 'let's do what Finn wants to' thingy for next time? Rachel frowned slightly and let go of his hand, it wasn't his fault that he had to go right now but that didn't stop her from feeling so disappointed about it. She felt as if the two of them were just beginning to have some fun. Next time? she suddenly smirked a little bit, brightening up at the idea of that. And when exactly will next time occur, Finn? she asked curiously before pulling herself closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure she had a good grasp of mr. Monkey this time so that he wouldn't get lost again and getting ready to pull him into a hug before he had to leave. She guessed she should be getting home right now too since she had nowhere else to be and it'd be rather pointless to stick around here for much longer. Yeah, I'msupposed to meet my mom by the gates in like.. Two minutes ago. Rachel chuckled a little bit at this before noticing that he was glancing at the exit wait, she called his attention for just a second and looked up at him tonight was, uhm well it was absolutely amazing and I just wanted to thank you for it. She said before standing on her tiptoes again and pressing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips again for just a second before pulling back from him completely I suppose that there's no reason for me to stay here either since you're leaving, would your mother care if you walked me to my car? she asked before reaching into her own bag to get her car keys. She hated wasting time in front of her car, looking for her keys before hand so she always had them prepared before leaving her location.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 14 2010, 12:01 PM  
" And when exactly will next time occur, Finn? " he grinned mischeviously back down at her. He liked that she seemed to be enjoying this whole adventure just as much, if not more than he was. " well, don't I have a tutoring session with you later this week? " he thought as his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as her arms fastened around his neck. He actually could be wrong. He sort of forgot what day it is in the heat of things. Maybe it was next week.. She'd correct him if he was wrong. Or maybe she wouldn't.. He'd like that. He wanted it to be this week. As he glanced at the exit, he heard Rachel say something from the side of his attention. " tonight was, uhm well it was absolutely amazing and I just wanted to thank you for it " a bewhildered smile came onto his face again. God, today just rocked! the girl he'd been taking to for who knows how long had just said that to him. He fle tlike he was on top of the world. He could have jumped off of a building with the amount of energy and pep he had by then. He felt on edge. He felt great. He wanted to play basketball. He'd win. He'd win for weeks. He couldn't imagine how this was going to affect is game now that he would be doing this more often. He started to wonder if people would notice eventually if he went to all of these study sessions and he was still horrible at spanish. Naw. Nobody would think twice of it. Finn was never knows as the smartest cookie in the batch.. And that'd finally come in handy. He really wasn't stupid. He could say dopey things, and he wasn't exactly school-smart, but he was smart when it came to some things. For example, he could memorize song lyrics and a tune in about thirty minutes or less. And a football play? he could run that without thinking twice, and he was the one who called out which plays they were doing. So yeah, they wouldn't get a stupid person to be the person running the game, deciding if it won or loSt. He kissed back as he felt her lips against his again, letting out an exhale as he was forced to pull away. Why did his mom have to come right then? he would have been perfectly happy kissing her for hours in this little carnival. " mmhmm, amazing, " he repeated with a little smirk. He definitely agreed. Oh, if what's-his-face had come, Finn bet that tonight would have sucked. It would have been boring, awkward, and he would have had to pretend like he gave a care about his amazing lead in vocal adrenaline and his cats or whatever else they planned on talking about. Finn didn't even like talking about cats. He was allergic, so he would just get itchy at the thought of the things. " I suppose that there's no reason for me to stay here either since you're leaving, would your mother care if you walked me to my car? " he shrugged his shoulders. " I doubt she'd care, " he said surpressing the smile he had on as he started out the exit and Rachel pulled out her keys. That sort of irked him. He hated the fact that he couldn't drive. He wished so bad that he could, but no way in hell he was getting into that car's driving seat again. No way. That mailman had scarred him for who knows how long.

Posted by: Rachel BERRY May 14 2010, 03:24 PM  
Well, don't I have a tutoring session with you later this week? Rachel thought for a second. If it were up to her, she and Finn would be together tomorrow doing this all over again just in a more private place. Sure, the thrill of getting caught was more exciting for Rachel than she ever imagined that it could be but that didn't mean she wanted to do things like this everyday. Finn hudson didn't make her entirely stupid. So she thought about what she had to do this week. All she really had going on was glee practice on thursday and the plans that she knew Jesse was going to make for the two of them sometime before the weekend. He'd become a bit predictable over the last few weeks. No, she shouldn't word it in that way. Knowing what to expect but not to expect of it was kind of comforting for Rachel. Jesse was safe and made her feel...she really couldn't describe how he made her feel sometimes. It wasn't like Finn but that didn't mean it was bad. Sure he could be a jerk but she wasn't very easy to put up with either so who was she to complain about things like that? this whole being pissed off at Jesse thing was just temporary and she felt guilty standing here with her arms wrapped around Finn knowing these things. As long as Finn didn't ask, she wouldn't tell him anything about her relationship with Jesse though. What did it matter? all he was going to do is tell her that he was using her which she still refused to believe. Out tutoring session, that's right! she played along although she knew that they hadn't scheduled anything for this week but she'd be dumb to pass something like this up. Wednesday at my house? my dads work late so we'll have some alone time. It's not really like her dads would notice anyways though. When they were home they tended to mind their own business while Rachel did the same. Plus the neighbors forced them to soundproof her room because she sang way too loud and 'disturbed the peace of the neighborhood.' she didn't understand what the big deal was, her voice was beautiful and they should have been grateful. Mmhmm, amazing, Rachel smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and spoke. She wasn't lying when she told him that today had been amazing. It started out as possibly one of the worst days ever but turned into the beSt. This topped the feeling she got when she performed don't rain on my parade in sectionals, it even topped the first time she saw wicked...well no it didn't, nothing was ever going to top that day, but it came pretty close and it was needless to say that she didn't want it to be over yet. God, this was all so messed up and she knew it but she didn't care because it was great. She was raised to do whatever made her happy and well this definitely made her happy. She just hoped no one would get hurt out of it in the end, that was exactly what she was trying to prevent with this whole thing. I doubt she'd care, good Rachel said with a smile on her face as they exited the house of mirrors for the second time tonight and made their way towards the parking lot of the carnival. From there Rachel grabbed his hand again, knowing that they were away from the crowds of people, and led them towards where her car. When they finally reached it she turned towards Finn and looked at him for a second before turning her head to look around and make sure no one else was around them or paying any attention to them, when she was sure the coast was clear she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on Finns lips. I wish. Tonight. Didn't. Have to end... So soon. She said in between kisses, not sure if she wanted to pull away. She did after another second though and looked up at him goodnight, Finn. She smirked at him before getting into her car and placing mr. Monkey on the passenger seat next to her bag before looking back at him, the smirk on her face turning into a smile before she drove off. Once she knew she was far enough away, Rachel grabbed her cellphone and glanced down at it after reaching a red light. Three missed calls and a text message all from Jesse. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

Posted by: Finn HUDSON May 14 2010, 08:50 PM  
" Our tutoring session, that's right! " Finn nodded as she played along, a gint of humor showing in his eyes. It was sort of like an inside joke that only they got. It was almost funny. They could go out in public and pretend not to even glance at eachother, but they'd always know they were one step ahead of the rest of them. It was funny. For once, Finn knew something that the rest of them didn't. He was in the loop for once! " mmhmm, so when was it again? " he asked, swaying a little bit with his arms still tenderly linked around her waiSt. " wednesday at my house? my dads work late so we'll have some alone time. " " sounds good, " he responded with a half-hearted smirk. Her room held slightly unpleasent memories. Like when she wore that cat-suit that one time when she was trying to seduce him.. He almost shuddered. Maybe some guys were into that whole sad-clown-hooker type of look, but not Finn. He liked natural girls, you know, ones that didn't try too hard. He liked what Rachel wore. He liked the cute animal sweaters, you know, stuff like that and the somewhat common knee-sock leg-warmer combo. She was different, he guessed. Not like all the other cheerios and sluts around the school. And hell, she had a nice body.. She did ballet, right? so she had curves, and she must have been pretty flexible.. Finn had to keep reminding himself to keep his mind in check. Out of the gutter.. You know. Unlike Rachel, Finn had been taught from childhood to do what he was told above making himself happy. He did almost everything for someone else. He did glee for his mom, since if he got suspended, she would be unhappy with him. He did things at school like pranks and hurtful things to other students because the other kids thought it was good. The only thing he really did for himself was sports, and even that seemed like it was more for his popularity status by now. And after everything people did to him, he should deserve to do one bad thing, right? after what quinn and puck did to him, he deserved to get the feeling of doing it to someone else. Finn's thoughts felt dark and wrong right then, but he was sort of doing something dark and wrong, so it made sense. " good " he smiled back at her, starting to walk behind her as they went through the exit of the house of mirrors. He walked a few feet behind her until they reached a more secluded part of the park, a.k.a. The parking lot, Finn took her hand as she reached out for his, noticing then just how big it was in comparison. It made sense though. He was a much bigger person in comparison to her. When they reached her car, Finn was about to glance around, but Rachel pressed a little surprise kiss to his lips, since she already had. " I wish. Tonight. Didn't. Have to end... So soon. " " we always. Have. Next time.. " he responded before she pulled away, a slight frown coming onto his face. " goodnight, Finn. " " night, " he responded with a little smirk matching hers that disappeared a little when she drove away. Sigh. As he walked back over to his mom's car, he started thinking of song ideas for glee. The same song kept playing in his head. The same stupid logical john mayer song that would sound just so good with his voice, but that he didn't want to believe was true.. Think we'll never fall into the jealous game, the streets will flood with blood of those who felt the same. Friends, lovers, or nothing, you see there can only be one, friends, lovers, or nothing, we'll never be the in-between, so just give it up. He'd save that for when this didn't work out. IF. He meant if. Not when. When he reached the car, he let out a harsh sigh before putting on a slightly fake smile for his mom so he could lie to her about his time at the carnival, not making out on rides and staying out of trouble.


End file.
